Living With Nothing Left
by worldssockrocker
Summary: Everyone thought they knew Draco 'til he came back to school more evil then anyone thought possible. With the help of a friend 1 boy may be able to save Draco (and the school) from the prince of Slytherin
1. Hold On

Living With Nothing Left  
  
A/n this was supposed to be a song fic... but then I discovered I wasn't good at writing those, so instead it's just going to be a story, with lyrics from songs worked into it... somehow. I am not really sure about the title, I just kind of liked it and thought that it might be fitting... and the chapter titles will be named after the song/parts of song used in it.  
  
This could very well-ly be overrated. Meaning that it might not deserve it's R rating.  
  
Warning- this story is going to be a Draco Harry slash. It will also include abuse, cutting, and suicide/suicide attempts.  
  
Disclaimer- J.K.R owns the characters and places you are familiar with. I own the plot and anything J.K.R hasn't written about.  
  
Now then.... *POV* ~thought~ -lyrics- journal entry  
  
Chapter one: Hold On  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
Nothing is right anymore. Come to think of it, nothing ever was. No one ever sees me here, at home, with my father, when we're all alone. Nobody knows me or why I am the way I am. No one cares. I'm just some pretty thing for people to look at. I am a sign of power, a sign of hate. I never minded until now.  
  
Now when I need someone no one is there. Whoever thought I would need someone? Haha the idea is laughable I am sure.  
  
I think I hear Father. He just got back from who knows where. He's been gone for three days. Probably visiting his whores, that's what he always does when he is gone for days. Mum won't give him any anymore. That's kind of funny actually.  
  
He's footsteps are right outside my door. He never comes up here. I should be afraid. He has probably come to kill me. Save me the trouble at least. The day of my death will be a good day indeed, ask anyone.  
  
This is no time for writing the doorknob is turning. I'll be facing my end any minute, if I'm lucky. More like a severe beating. This is a cruel and cold world.   
  
I hurried to lock my journal away. The door behind me slid open. I stayed sitting at my desk until I felt the cold metal tip of his cane of my shoulder. Slowly I turned around.  
  
"Draco," he said in a cold greeting. "I presume you are doing well." The smirk on his face grew. I knew then he knew something; something he shouldn't and I would get in trouble for whatever it was. I would probably never find out either.  
  
"Father," I replied, smirk set on my face. "I have been fine, thank you."  
  
"And what have you been doing, up here all alone?" He asked looking over my shoulder. "Writing I see. And what have you been writing?"  
  
"Homework sir," I said coldly.  
  
"I see. You wouldn't mind if I had a look would you?" And without waiting for an answer he picked up my parchment and read the beginning of my 'A Thousand Ways To Cast a Sleeping Spell' essay. "The ink is dry. You haven't been writing for a while."  
  
"Writers block, sir"  
  
"I see," he said before turning to leave. I turned back to face my desk. I heard the door open then close. I retrieved the journal from my desk drawer. I was about to open it when I was hit on the back of the head, hard. My face slammed into my desk. I whirled around and jumped up. Father was standing there, holding his cane, prepared to strike again; he had never left.  
  
He hit me again, this time with his hand. My head snapped back as his hand made contact with my face. I stumbled back a couple of steps and made a grab for my desk, trying to prevent myself from falling over. I blinked several times trying to clear my vision. Behind me my Father crept up. He raised his cane. It splintered as it hit my head. Bits of wood showered down on me as I fell to the ground. I couldn't move.  
  
This was when my mum should have come in. Any second she would be here to save me. She was always the strong one, not me, not like everyone thought. Yup, any second now. A minute went by, I opened my mouth to scream.  
  
"Yell all you want son. No one is going to come to save you. You are all alone." Father said with a cruel laugh before striking me again with what was left of his cane. From his pocket he drew out his wand. He muttered something under his breath, I couldn't hear what. Seconds later my body was on fire. It twisted and contorted in ways I hadn't, up until then, thought possible for the human body to do. I bit my tongue, trying to keep myself from screaming. "Does that hurt son?" Father asked kindly. I whimpered. "Obviously not enough," he said and he hit me again with the curse.  
  
~He's wrong. Mum will be here any second. I know she will, like always. ~ But then I remembered, Mum had left. ~God just let me die. ~  
  
-This world  
  
This world is cold  
  
But you don't  
  
You don't have to go  
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
  
This pain you cannot bear-  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
Draco lay, curled on the ground bleeding, for hours after his Father left. Slowly the pain receded from him, until he felt nothing. He felt no anger, no hurt, no nothing. He had gone numb. A feeling he had been yearning for, for the past twelve years. But now that he had it, he didn't want it.  
  
Slowly, he crawled over to his bed. He tried to climb onto it, but was overcome by a wave of dizziness that caused him to fall back onto the ground. He let out a frustrated shout. This could not be happening to him, he refused to accept it. His body was not weak. And with that thought in mind he pulled himself up on the bed.  
  
"Mum, where are you?" he whispered to the glass beside his bed. She had given it to him three years ago. It was suppose to let them communicate with each other. Her face would appear in it if she got the message. Nothing happened. He sighed and let himself be consumed by sleep.  
*****  
  
Fifty miles away Narcissa sat up in her bed. "Draco," she muttered before hurrying over to her looking glass. His face floated before her. "Draco! Draco!" She called into the glass. There was no answer. ~Something terrible must have happened. I must go back. To hell with Lucius! ~ And with that, she threw on her robe, quickly shoved her wand, some extra clothes in a bag, and rushed out the door.  
  
No sooner had she reached the end of the street, did she turn, with a small shriek, and went running back to the house. She threw open the door, flinching slightly as it hit the wall, leaving a very large dent. Quickly she scanned the room. Spotting what she was looking for, she hurried over to her bedside table. She yanked up her mirror and shoved it in her bag.  
  
Narcissa had no car to travel in. She was afraid to apperate, she knew Lucius could track apperating spells and she had no money for muggle travelling. Her first thought was the Knight Bus. Nimbly she pulled out her wand.  
  
~Wait... Malfoy's have been banned from the Knight bus since... well since forever. ~ Sighing she put her wand back in her pocket. ~Looks like I am going to have to walk. ~  
  
She picked up her pace, hoping to get to town sometime before noon. From there she could figure out what to do. She would contact Draco; things would get better, as soon as she reached the next town. Maybe someone would give her a ride...  
  
She had walked ten miles before she saw a sign. It read "Next town, nine miles". It didn't say the name of the town, it just said next town. She breathed a sigh of relief, only a couple more hours.  
  
The sun rose above the mountains and even though she flinched as the rays hit her, she was filled with new hope. She dragged on passed forests filled with who knows what and rivers full of fish, she dragged on.  
  
It was 10:30 before she saw the any signs of a town. First small cottages appeared, followed by several small home-run businesses. By 11 the full town came into view. It was obviously a muggle town, although something in her sensed that a magic family was somewhere nearby. Briskly she wandered the streets, trying to find a place to stay. A little off one of the main roads, she found a cosy looking bed and breakfast. Snorting in disgust, she pushed open the door and gingerly stepped in.  
  
"Hullo ma'am. How may we be of service to you?" A young man at the front desk asked.  
  
"I was looking for a place to stay," Narcissa replied, scanning the room.  
  
"That will be 12 pounds please."  
  
"Shit! Err... I don't seem to have any mugg- I mean money," she said a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Mentally she cursed herself for leaving in such a hurry.  
  
"And may I ask how you expected to stay anywhere, without any money?" He asked with a look of interested and a hint of amusement crept into his voice.  
  
"I was in a rush. I wasn't quite sure how far from home I was and I guess I thought I was a lot closer than I actually was."  
  
"And may I ask why you were in such a hurry?"  
  
"Err..." Narcissa said, trying to come up with an answer. The man at the counter had her fixed with a piercing stare, that was, to say the least, making her exceedingly uncomfortable. Finally she decided to tell the truth, or at least part of it. "My son, I left him at home with Luc- my husband. I think Dra- my son might be in trouble." The man nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well, I see no problem in helping you out in this situation then. If you would tell me your last name, I think I will be able to arrange for you to stay," he said, turning to the computer in front of him.  
  
"The last name is... Malfoy," she said. The young man's eyes widened more then Narcissa thought was possible.  
  
"Your first name wouldn't happen to be Narcissa, would it?" He asked, trying, unsuccessfully, to seem casual.  
  
"Yes, yes it is," she replied cautiously.  
  
"Follow me," he said quickly as he turned on his heel and hurried down a hallway.  
  
"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"  
  
"Here's your room madam, though I daresay you will not be staying here for long," he said, practically shoving her into the room.  
  
"Get in here!" She snapped and dragged him in after her.  
*****  
  
"Mum?" Draco whispered into the glass beside his bed. "Mum, where the hell are you?" He tried again, this time a little louder the before. He saw her hand wrap around the glass, and immediately he could see the inside of her bag. ~Bag? Why the hell does she need a bag? ~ He started to see light; his mum was obviously taking the glass out. He could see her face now and slowly the rest of the upper half of her body came into view.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A man's voice snapped. "Put that... that mirror away, right now!"  
  
"I have to talk to my son!" Narcissa protested loudly.  
  
"You will do no such thing!" The man near screamed at her, now trying to yank her hand away from the glass.  
  
"Let me talk to her!" Draco yelled.  
  
"You will put that away right now," he said. And with a gigantic tug her hand was ripped away from the glass. She cried out in surprise and then everything in the glass went black. Draco let out a scream of frustration before burying his head under his pillow and falling asleep, while tears silently slipped down his cheeks.  
  
Draco awoke early the next morning. He thought his head would burst with pain. Slowly he tried to sit up, only be pushed back down. He looked around trying to see what the mysterious force was. Upon seeing nothing he tried to sit up and was pushed down, once again. "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself. He looked around once again. He thought he saw movement near the foot of his bed, but he couldn't be sure. Two more times he tried to sit up and two more times he was pushed back down. Finally he sat up as quickly as he could, not allowing for time to be pushed back down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked indignantly. The face of the house elf at the end of the bed lit up into a huge smile.  
  
"I is healing you, sir," the house elf squeaked, his bright green eyes were dancing in their sockets. Draco knew those eyes. He shook his head, it couldn't be who he thought it was, that particular house elf had been freed from the Malfoys for years.  
  
"Gavin?" He asked hopefully, naming one of the Malfoy's servants. The creature at the end of the bed shook his head. The already over large eyes seemed to grow magnificently. Draco stared not wanting to believe what he was seeing. The elf started rocking back and forth and suddenly any doubt in Draco's mind left him. "D-Dobby?" He stuttered.  
  
"Master Draco remembers me!" The little being at his feet squealed. Dobby began bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded. "If Lucius finds out you are here he'll kill us both!"  
  
"Dobby is not worried. Dobby now works at a place where he is very well protected. And master Lucius isn't here."  
  
"Where'd he go? Where have you been?"  
  
"Dobby does not know where Lucius went. But Dobby has been working sir, and Dobby is getting paid," the house elf added his eyes shinning. "Dobby is well protected by great wizards."  
  
"Still on about getting paid are you? And I suppose you also get vacations?" Draco asked shaking his head. Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "Wait, where did you find a place where you could work and be paid?"  
  
"Dobby is working at Hogwarts!" He exclaimed. "Dobby has been loyally serving Dumbledore for the past three years, and is very proud to be doing so."  
  
"You've been working at Hogwarts, my home, for that long, and you never came to see me?!?" Draco yelled temporarily forgetting his headache.  
  
"I is sorry sir. Dumbledore told me I was not to be seeing you."  
  
"I see," Draco said after a moment of silence. "Who sent you?" He demanded, suddenly very suspicious. He couldn't for the life of him think about who would send Dobby to care for him. Especially when it wasn't certain when Lucius would be coming back.  
  
"I have been sent by your friend at Hogwarts," Dobby replied, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"A friend, at Hogwarts?" Draco asked puzzled. Dobby eagerly nodded his head. "A friend at Hogwarts? A friend at... Oh!" he exclaimed, realization hitting him.  
  
"Master Draco needs to get his rest now."  
  
"Will you be here when I wake up, Dobby?" Draco asked yawning.  
  
"I cannot say Master Draco, sir."  
  
"You better be." Draco said before drifting off to sleep.  
*****  
  
a/n-all right that's just a really short introduction type of thing. Tell me if you think I should continue or if I should stop. Thanx! 


	2. Last Resort

**Living With Nothing Left**  
  
This could very well-ly be overrated. Meaning that it might not deserve it's R rating.  
  
Warning- this story is going to be a Draco Harry slash. It will also include abuse, cutting, and suicide/suicide attempts.  
  
Disclaimer- J.K.R owns the characters and places you are familiar with. I own the plot and anything J.K.R hasn't written about.

I am having some major problems with the set up of this. Spacing, indenting and stuff like that. I know its really bad, but there really doesn't appear to be anything I can do about it.

_{Thought}_

_-Lyrics-_

Journal entry

= = =Change of scene/perspective  
  
**Chapter two: Last Resort**  
  
"Who the hell are you, and how the hell do you know who I am?" Narcissa Malfoy hissed at the man standing before her.  
  
"Begging your pardon, but near everyone knows who you are. You are, after all a Malfoy. With a husband like Lucius, it would be surprising if someone didn't know who you were."  
  
"Are you a muggle?"  
  
"No. I am a fully trained wizard."  
  
"Then why are you here, working in this revolting place? Don't you have somewhere better to be working? Like Diagon Alley, or something?" The man shrugged. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for the next five minutes. Neither one knew what to say to the other. Finally the man spoke up.  
  
"You shouldn't stay here," he warned. "Lucius will be able to track you. I put down a false name in the computer, but even still..." he trailed off shuddering. "He isn't someone I would want to be on the run from."  
  
"Well, I don't really have anywhere else to go do I?" Narcissa spat. "And why isn't it safe for me to stay here?"  
  
"It's not protected in any way. It would be very easy for you to be tracked. You should find a wizarding family to stay with until you find out how near to home you actually are."  
  
"Well, are there any wizarding families nearby?" She asked, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Yes," the man replied slowly. "There is one, about twenty minutes from here. But I don't think you would want to stay there."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"The Weaslys. Arthur, Molly and their children," he said. Quickly he tried to figure out whether or not it was safe to stay in the room with her.  
  
"Are they the only ones?" She asked, desperately hoping they weren't.  
  
"Yes. If you wait until 5 I can bring you to their house. They never mind when I stop over. It'll only take a little bit of explaining to get them to understand why you are with me." Narcissa considered his offer.  
  
"All right. I'll wait until five," she said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that is settled then. I will be back then, be ready to go. And if you wouldn't mind, I would like to take your mirror. It's not that I don't trust you or anything... It would just be an extra precaution."  
  
"It's in my bag," she said tentatively, handing it over to him. He nodded and pocketed the little mirror. It wasn't until he had already left and was halfway down the hallway that she realized that she never found out his name.

= = =

Dobby looked out the window of Draco's bedroom. Below him sprawled the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Everything was still and quite. The blustery wind from earlier that day had stopped and the sun had come out. A sense of peace settled over the estate. Dobby sighed, content to be back. Even though his master had been horrible, the house elf had, for the past two years, been yearning to go back.  
  
Suddenly a movement at the end of the road caught his eye. He squinted, trying to make out what it was. A black carriage lead by three black Thestrals was turning into the drive. He let out a squeak and ran to Draco's bedside.  
  
"Master Draco! Master Draco," he squeaked, gently shaking the sleeping figure on the bed. "Master Draco, you must wake up!"  
  
"What's the matter?" Draco said groggily. "Father isn't home, is he?"  
  
"He is sir. You needs to be getting up. Master Lucius would not be happy if he found you still in bed," he said running over to the window. The carriage was being parked in front of the Manor.  
  
"You have to leave! You are not allowed to be here! If Father sees you here he will kill you!" Draco said alarmed. Dobby shook his head.  
  
"Dobby will not be leaving until you get out of bed," the house elf said stubbornly. Draco groaned and pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Happy? I'm up," he said swaying perilously on his feet. "Now go before Father-"  
  
"Why hello Draco," a cold voice interrupted him. "Still in bed at this hour? And who is your little friend here?"  
  
"Hello Father," Draco said, putting on his neutral mask and icing over his voice.  
  
"And hello to you too Dobby. I could have sworn I told you to never come back here," Lucius said, eyes glinting dangerously. "Dobby, you will come with me, and you, Draco, will stay here until I return."  
  
Dobby stood still, as though he was petrified, for a moment before he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. This action, which normally would have made Dobby disappear, did nothing.  
  
"That will not work. Since you left I have had our house enchanted, now not even house elves can just disappear. Clever isn't it?"  
  
Dobby looked momentarily panicked, he then did the only thing he could think of doing. He raised his hand once again, this time pointing his long finger at Lucius. There was a blast, which was strong enough to knock Lucius off his feet. Lucius, who had anticipated that Dobby would try that, merrily raised his own arm, waited until the curse hit, then threw it aside. Dobby went flying back into one of the post of Draco's bed. Draco, who was holding onto that post for support fell to the ground.  
  
"Get up Dobby," Lucius hissed kicking the limp house elf that lay before him. "I said GET UP!"  
  
"He won't be getting up. I think you knocked him out," Draco said through clenched teeth. Lucius snarled at him before levitating Dobby and walking out of the room. "Fuck you!" Draco said savagely, as soon as his father was too far away to hear.  
  
Clinging on to the bedpost for all it was worth he shakily got to his feet. He took one look at his trembling hands before pushing off from the post, as hard as he could. Gathering the little strength he had left he walked over to his closet. Randomly he selected a robe and began to put it on. He knew what Lucius was trying to do, and he wouldn't let him succeed. There was no way in hell he was going to let his pathetic excuse for a father break him. Not after what he had done to Narcissa.  
  
"4:30 is hardly an appropriate time. Draco, to still be in bed. I presume you have an acceptable excuse as to why I found you there," Lucius said from the door, a smirk set on his face.  
  
"I was tired, sir," Draco replied. "It had been an exceptionally long night."  
  
"Various sorts of entertaining to be done?" Draco nodded. "You are your father's boy indeed, son, if that was the case."  
  
_ {I am not his son.}_ "And it pleases me to be so," Draco said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Indeed. If you are going to lie Draco, then lie to yourself too. Don't think such opposing thoughts."  
  
_{He can't possibly know what I'm thinking. He's just bluffing! Not even the Dark Lord can actually read people's minds.}_  
  
"I do know what you are thinking, though. I can read your every thought, as can the Dark Lord. Wonderful gift really, pity you shall never be receiving it."  
  
"I don't want it," he said reaching into his pocket for his wand. Lucius laughed softly as he watched his son search his pocket for his wand.  
  
"It's not there," he said. In his hand was Draco's wand. Draco reached for it, hoping his father would have a heart, for once, and give him back his only weapon. His hand was barely a centimetre from it when Lucius threw it against the wall, snapping the wand in half.  
  
"That was fucking expensive," Draco growled, having been forced to buy all of his school equipment. "You're going to regret doing that father, you really, really, really will."  
  
"And you're going to regret saying that." Suddenly an alarm sounded, starting somewhere in the dungeon and echoing throughout the house. Lucius swore. "Crucio," he mumbled, focusing both his and Draco's wand on the boy before him. Draco whimpered in pain as his body crumpled to the floor. Lucius stood above him, grinning insanely as the ringing of the alarms got increasingly higher and louder.  
  
"I would love to draw this out, father son bonding time. But it appears the ministry is coming, and I, unfortunately, cannot be here to great them," he said, hitting Draco with the Cructias curse again. "Is there anything you want me to tell your mother? I'm going to pay her a little visit, and I'm sure she would be happy to hear from you. Better yet, you can come with me. I doubt it would be good for my reputation if you were found in this... condition." Swiftly he bound and gagged Draco before Apperating the both of them out of the room.  
  
With a pop they reappeared in a dingy room. At first Draco thought they had Apperated to one of the lower dungeons, but soon came to realize that it was the Shrinking Shack. It was located on the opposite side of Hogsmead from the Shrieking Shack, in an area owned completely by his father. The shack was only visible when Lucius wanted to use it, shrinking into nothing more then a pebble sized house upon his command.  
  
"You, will stay here while I go and retrieve your mother. We can have a nice little... family reunion. Doesn't that sound lovely?" Lucius asked.  
  
Draco nodded mutely, many things about his Father's statement making his blood run cold. For starters, the last family reunion they had, 3 years ago, resulted in 3 of his favourite cousins, his favourite aunt, and his favourite uncle, dead. Another being that Lucius never used the word lovely. In fact, Draco had only heard him say it once before, right before he was near tortured to death by various objects and curses. Luckily he mum stepped in, making her husband stop the brutal abuse he was putting his only son through. That was, of course, when Narcissa was still worshiped by Lucius.  
  
"I'll be back shortly," Lucius said shoving Draco onto a nearby couch. "Do not move."

= = =

Narcissa was staring intently at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. Time was moving painfully slowly. Twice she had drifted off, sleeping for about 45 minutes. Both times, convinced, when she woke up, that it had been much longer.  
  
"Come on, its time to leave," the clerk from the front desk said, sticking his head into the room. Narcissa stood up and followed the man down the hallway. They nodded their farewell to the women who had taken over his post and quickly left the B&B.  
  
They walked in an uncomfortably silence for 20 minutes, passing by multiple small shops and quaint little houses, most of which nearly made Narcissa gag. Every couple of houses people would op their heads out the window to say hello, or look up from their gardens to ask how it was going. Truthfully, the whole thing annoyed her, the closeness of it all. But he seemed to have no problem with it, actually he seemed quite accustomed to it, whoever he was.  
  
"What's your name?" Narcissa finally asked. The man hesitated before answering.  
  
"You can call me Nathanial," he said after a moment of thinking. "A mysterious name for a mysterious man."  
  
"Indeed. So, Nathanial, have you heard anything?"  
  
"Not much," he answered uneasily. Narcissa's head snapped up.  
  
"What have you heard?" She pressed.  
  
"Lucius isn't at the manor," he finally said. She let out a relieved sigh. She thought it would be something much worse, Lucius was never home anymore. "Neither is Draco." Her head snapped back up again. "The ministry stopped by the Manor today, for reasons I do not know. I think there was about 40 of them. House elves let them in, none of them said anything. The Ministry searched the whole place for them. I heard it took a couple hours," he said pausing.  
  
"Then obviously they didn't search the whole place, it would take much longer then that to Search Malfoy Manor, even with 40 people that would only get you to through the house, at most."  
  
"Nonetheless, they are positive no one is there. They searched your sons room last, a batty house elf named Dobby said that was were he had seen them last, before they got anymore out of him he passed out though... Anyhow, when they got there no one was there, but the desk, the bed, and a good portion of the floor were covered in blood. They ran several tests and all they know is none of the blood was your husbands, they think it might be Draco's. They found a journal in his room, but there is nothing written in it. Since there is no surveillance anywhere, and neither your husband, nor son can be found, it will be very hard to prove Lucius's quilt. He has Fudge wrapped around his little finger. Since the search was not approved by Fudge, it will be difficult to even get a trial for him. We're almost there by the way," he said as the stopped at then end of a long road.  
  
"Oh," she said, nodding dumbly. Nathanial lead the way up the road until they came to a very poorly constructed house that was, obviously, held up by a good deal of magic. The sign outside read 'The Burrow'. Narcissa, who was still in shock from the news she just heard, said nothing about the appearance of the house.  
  
Nathanial went up to the door and knocked. A good deal of noise was heard inside and a few moments later Mrs. Weasly answered the door. "Hello! It's been a long time since we last saw you... What name our you going by today?"  
  
"Nathanial," he answered curtly.  
  
"A mysterious name for a mysterious man."  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
"So, what brings you out here?"  
  
"I have someone I need you to help," he said nervously. "I know it might not be your most favourite person in the world, but she really needs a place to stay for a little while..."  
  
"Well who is it, dear?"  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy," he said, stepping aside so Molly could see her. She paled slightly.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" She asked after a minute. Nathanial nodded, and dragged Narcissa in with him.  
  
"Who is it?" Ron Weasly asked from his seat at the kitchen table. Next to him were his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. All three were very intently chopping up vegetables, presumably for dinner that night.  
  
"Nathanial," his mother replied distractedly.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked, not remembering a Nathanial. "Oh," he said upon seeing the man in the doorway.  
  
"Where is your father?"  
  
"Mr. Weasly went on an unscheduled raid a couple of hours ago. He popped in to tell us that he might be late coming home," Hermione said informingly.  
  
"Malfoy Manor," Nathanial said softly. Behind him a whimper was heard. The three friends looked at each other, perplexed.  
  
"Who did he bring this time?" Ron asked trying to hide a grin. Nathanial brought them a new guest at least once a month. Last time it had been a really hott girl that Ron spent 2 weeks drooling over. He desperately hoped the new comer was like her. In answer to Ron's question Nathanial stepped aside. All three of their mouths dropped open.  
  
"Isn't that... Malfoy's mum?" Harry gasped. Weakly Hermione nodded, Ron just sat there looking dumbfounded. "What's she doing here?" Not even Mrs. Weasly could answer that.  
  
"May we go into the sitting room?" Nathanial asked. "I'll explain everything once we get there." Mrs. Weasly led the way into the other room, sitting down on the nearest couch. "You three should come too," Nathanial shouted over his shoulder. Eagerly the three teenagers followed the adults.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Molly asked once everyone was settled.  
  
"Fred and George are working, and will be until 9 and Ginny is out with a couple of friends, then she is spending the night over at Colin's," Harry replied promptly. "Not meaning to be rude, but why is she here?" he asked, glaring at Narcissa. She shrank back into the shadows, and Harry felt momentarily bad about scaring her.  
  
"Earlier this summer Narcissa left Malfoy Manor, leaving behind her son and husband. She has been living an apartment complex since then. Yesterday evening something happened and she felt the desperate need to return her home something involving her son. She walked whatever loathsome distance to town and arrived at the B&B late this morning.  
  
"Lucius is tracking her. She was planning on going back to the Manor, but it looks like Lucius and Draco cleared out earlier today. Ministry officials have been swarming the place, and I doubt they will be leaving any time soon. Lucius is no fool, he knows it won't be safe to go back any time soon. He'll have brought Draco somewhere else. He'll also be looking for Narcissa.  
  
"Strict rules disallow me from charming the bed and breakfast, or else I would keep her there. You are the only wizarding family around. She really needs a place to stay. You know I would not be asking this of you if I had another alternative. Please, allow her to stay." Four faces looked at him in pure shock.  
  
"Of course she can," Molly said kindly.  
  
"He's going to die," Narcissa informed Nathanial. "He is going to die," she repeated again, this time sounding a hell of a lot more scared. From the kitchen a popping sound was heard.  
  
"Arthur, we're in here," Molly called into the kitchen. Slowly Harry shook his head.  
  
"That's not your husband," he said slowly. "Look," he added, pointing to the clock on the wall. Mr. Weasly's hand was still pointing at work. "Or maybe the clock is broken. It seems to be kind of old..." he trailed off.  
  
"Draco is going to die," Narcissa said, breaking the silence. Footsteps were heard in the kitchen and next thing they knew, a tall man in a hooded black cloak was standing in the middle of the room. "My son is going to die," she said again, oblivious to the hooded figure who had just appeared, who was now standing right in front of her.  
  
"Not without seeing you first, baby," it said, dropping back its hood. Narcissa let out a scream. Harry, who was the only person who seemed able to move, jumped to his feet, pulling his wand out of his pocket.  
  
"Leave her alone Lucius," he growled. Lucius just laughed softly and stepped closer to his wife.  
  
"I don't think I will," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and yanking her closer to him. "Crucio," he said lazily, pointing his wand over his shoulder, at Harry. "I'll teach you to leave me," he whispered into her ear. Gripping her tighter he Disapperated, Harry's screams filling his ears.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed the second Lucius disappeared. She hurried over to Harry, who was still under the Cruciatus Curse. His body was being contorted in the most amazing ways, although his pride had caught up to him so he had stopped screaming. She stood over him, until his body went limp, which took only a few seconds, before throwing her arms around him and whispering something in his ear. She released him, muttered something under her breath. He was levitated several feet off the floor and began floating towards the stairs. Keeping her wand steady she turned to the three other people in the room.  
  
"I'm going to bring him upstairs, you three try and find out where Lucius brought Narcissa. Harry and I will come back down once he clams down a little. If you figure out anything wait until Mr. Weasly comes home to do anything. If I'm still upstairs send someone up to tell me what you've come up with.  
  
"It's not good that he knows where we are, and Lucius probably will not be happy that we were willing to help her. Set whatever protection charms or spells you can from in the house, include some curses once Mr. Weasly is safely home. No one leaves the house, for anything, without telling me first. Use the cell phones your father got you guys, Ron, and contact Fred, George, and Ginny, make sure they know not to come home or try using any of the usual methods to contact you until I say. If they ask for an explanation tell them it will be provided tomorrow. All right?" Hermione asked, looking around at the others. Still looking a bit in shock they nodded. "What are you waiting for?" She yelled. Instantly the room became a flurry of activity. She turned to Harry before sighing and directing him up the stairs. 

= = =  
  
"What do you want with me, Lucius?" Narcissa spat in his face as the Apperated into the Shrinking Shack.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
"You're here because I thought you might want to see your beloved son before you die. He's just dying to see you." Narcissa looked wildly around the room. On a couch right behind Lucius lay her son. She screamed and hit her husband until he let go of her. She growled at him before running over to and collapsing in front of the couch.  
  
"Draco? Draco? I'm here. I'm here," she sobbed raising her hand to rest gently on his cheek. With the other hand she grabbed his hand, lightly squeezing it in a reassuring manner.  
  
"Mother?" He croaked. She nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Mother, don't cry. I'm going to be fine. I'm just a little injured. It's nothing big, just like the last time. I was up in no time," _{3 weeks isn't that long...}_ "You have to get out of here. Father will kill you if you don't. Please, Mother, go."  
  
"I will not leave you again!"  
  
"He'll kill you if you don't! Just go, get out of here while you still can. I'm fine. I'll be fine! Please just go!" He begged her. She shook her head. "Mother, if you don't go I'll tell Voldemort that it was you who initiated the search of the Manor," he threatened.  
  
"Promise me you'll be fine. Promise me you won't let him hurt you," she said desperately.  
  
"I promise. Now go!"  
  
"I love you, Draco," she said kissing him on the forehead. Her hand slipped into her pocket, searching for her wand, just in case. She stood up and turned away from him. She glared defiantly at Lucius, who hadn't heard a word of their conversation. Bravely she raised her eyes to meet his, trying to think of anything other then the conversation she just had with her son, in case he decided to try and look into her thoughts. He cocked his eyebrow at her.  
  
"You have become the biggest bastard on the face of this earth, Lucius Malfoy," she started, walking towards him. "And I cannot imagine why I didn't leave you before this year," she continued stopping in front of him. Draco looked on in shock, this wasn't what his mother was supposed to be doing; she was supposed to be Apperating back to the apartments she had been living in. "And if the man I married ever comes back," she said, running her fingers through his silky hair, "I'll be more than willing to give him whatever he needs." She watched as the angry, hateful face of the man in front of her disappeared, changing into the face of a hardened, yet loving man.  
  
"Hello, Lucius," she said with a smile. He looked up at her, startled before his face broke out into a genuine smile. "I've missed you, why did you leave?" She asked, before leaning in and softly kissing him. "I love you," she murmured before Disapperating. He stood for several seconds, looking dazed, before he remembered that his son was in the room, watching. In nanoseconds Lucius was gone, and Lucius Malfoy was back.  
  
"You never saw that, and if you tell anyone what happened, you will wish you had never been born," he seethed.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes _{as opposed to now when I'm what? Glad I was born?}  
_  
"Now I have to go and get your wretch of a mother, again, so I can kill her properly. Apartment complex?" He said before he too Apperated out of the room.  
  
Draco grumbled as he shifted positions, trying to ease the pain a little. It was nights like this when he wished he had a normal family.Because, in his opinion, the whole Father trying to kill Mother,Mother trying to kill Father, Father trying to kill son, Mother trying to protect son, son tying to get some sleep, was getting a little old. He yawned and closed his eyes. _{Hopefully he won't be able to find her or a while, or ever. Maybe then I can get some shut eye.}  
_  
Twenty minutes later he was awoken to his mother's shrill screaming. He cursed as he tried, unsuccessfully, to sit up. He sighed and settled for shifting into a less comfortable position so he could see what was going on. His father was standing over his mother, wand raised. It looked like he had just used his favourite... the Cruciatus. Draco honestly thought his father would die if he went more then two hours without using it.  
  
"Stupid bitch! Thought you could run from me? You should know by now that you can't. I will always be able to find you," Lucius said, once again making Draco question the sanity then man he called Father possessed.  
  
Draco covered his ears, hoping it would muffle his mother's screams. Had he had a wand, or the strength to move, he might have done differently. He knew that nothing he could do would make any difference, except anger his father and get his mother killed faster. He watched as beam after beam of red light issued from the wand Lucius was holding.  
  
Maybe Lucius sensed something that Draco didn't, or maybe he jut got bored, or maybe he still had some humanity left in him, but after the 12th beam of red light there came a green one. A rushing sound filled the room and Narcissa's twitching body stilled. Draco knew she was dead.  
  
A rage filled him like none he had ever known before. At that moment he hated his father more then anything in the world. He would give anything to be able to go over and murder his father with his bare hands. _ANYTHING_, his sanity, the little innocence left in him, his freedom from the dark arts, _ANYTHING_. And give them he did.  
  
Swinging his legs off the couch he stood up on unsteady legs. Anger, much like adrenaline, has a way of controlling the body, not matter what absurd amounts of pain there is, and soon Draco was walking, on perfectly steady legs, over to Lucius, who had his back turned to his son. Draco's first swing hit the nape of Lucius's neck, making the older man fall to the ground. Draco snatched his wand off the ground. Just because he didn't have his wand hardly meant that he would pass up the chance to use one, if it were presented to him.  
  
He kicked the fallen man onto his back. He wanted to hear the person, who had made his life a perfect little hell scream and beg for forgiveness, but he knew Lucius would never give in. If the bloody bastard could withstand being hit with the Dark Lord's Cruciatus, five times in a row, whimpering only once (and it was strongly believed that he whimpered not from the pain, but because his hair got mud in it.), then anything Draco did to him wouldn't even elect a sound. Draco sighed and raised the wand he was holding, wanting to get it over with quickly so he could go and take a nice long bath.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," he muttered in a bored voice. Soon Lucius lay dead next to his wife. _{At least they can be happy together, if he even knows the meaning of the fucking word.}_ Draco pocketed the wand, deciding to burn it as soon as he got himself a new one, and sauntered upstairs to the bathroom.

= = =

Hermione was trying her best to comfort Harry, who was currently huddled in a ball muttering something to himself. Hermione couldn't, for the life of her, understand why he was acting so strangely about this. Voldemort had tortured him, for fuck's sake! Sure he was a little shaky after words, but nowhere near to this.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" She tried again, hoping not to be answered by a headshake for a third time. "You've been hit by Cruciatus tons of times before and it has never affected you like this before. What was so different about it?"  
  
"Do you really wanna know, Hermione?!?" He yelled at her. She checked the urge to roll her eyes and instead settled for nodding her head. Harry glanced over at the door, clearly worried that someone might be listening.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I cast a soundproofing charm. Works like a silencing charm, but 100 times better, and without the worry of casting it wrong and making yourself go mute."  
  
"Why haven't you told me about it before? I could have used it to... err, yeah..." he said blushing.  
  
"Well it hasn't been around for that long, now has it?" She asked, Harry looked at her, confused. "Well I was kind of goofing off last year, trying to find a spell that worked better then the silencing charm I gave you, and it kinda just popped into my head. It was driving me insane, so I went to McGonagall and asked her about it, she said she never heard of it, so we went to Dumbledore, he never heard of it, so we've had a team of people combing every spell book they could find. I just got the letter last week, confirming that no one has heard of it and saying they would be adding it to the books soon," she finished with a blush. Harry looked at her amazed.  
  
"Go Hermione! Inventing spells already! The dorm owes my 20 galleons, they didn't think you'd start at it until you were out of school. But I knew better," he said with a grin. Hermione allowed herself to smile a little before becoming serious again.  
  
"Why were you so upset before? Was Lucius's Cruciatus so much worse then Voldemort's?" She asked, concerndly. Harry shrugged.  
  
"It was different, and I think it might have hurt more, never tell Voldemort that I said that, he'll kill me in a second. But Lucius... he made me see things. Not in the I-think-I-might-be-going-crazy way, but in the let's-send-images-into-your-mind typa way, ya'know? And the things he sowed me... times when he tortured Draco, once almost until he died. The hundreds of people he has murdered..."  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"I haven't told you the worst parts yet," he said with a grin. "Like... Voldemort taking a bubble bath. Which was a lot scarier then it sounds. And him and Narcissa doing... err... things I never wanted to see him doing."  
  
"That's nasty!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry nodded in agreement. "Was there anything else?" She asked, once she managed to get her laughter under control. "I sensed there was something that was making you really upset."  
  
"He was there, that night. When Voldemort murdered my parents. He was right behind him, watching and laughing the whole time. He was furious when the curse rebounded. He tried to kill me, of course a falling ceiling beam almost hit him, and he had to Apperate outta there before he got the chance," he added, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," she whispered. "That was all?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No," he said, he felt bad for saying it, seeing how obvious it was that she didn't want there to be more, but he really felt like he needed to tell someone. She motioned for him to continue. "He showed me what he was going to do to me, and my friends. It was horrible, and it scared me. It scared me so badly, 'Mione."  
  
"Want to tell me what it was?"  
  
"Not yet, maybe someday. Try and understand, it was," he shuddered, "worse than anything I have ever imagined Voldemort would do, if he had the chance."  
  
"I understand. Gods, do I understand," she said lying down on the bed.  
  
"Aren't they going to be needed downstairs?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"Probably," she said with s shrug. "But I really don't feel like going down there, I wanna think over some of the stuff you just said, and some other things, plus bossing around three people in complete shock, while you're still in shock yourself, takes a lot outta you. You can go down if you want, though."  
  
"I got stuff I need to think about too. Do you mind if I stay with you?"  
  
"Go right on ahead," she replied, moving over to make room for him. He sighed as he lay down next to her.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, for everything," he said, giving her a one armed hug. She smiled.  
  
"No problem," she said, returning it. (A/n-this is in NO way a HP/HG story. They are _strictly_ friends) 

= = =

"Master Draco," a house elf squeaked upon Draco's return to the Manor. "They is doing horrible things to Master's home. Searching it, ruining it. Vivi told them to stop, but they won't listen!" it wailed at his feet.  
  
"Don't worry, Vivi. I'll have them out of here in no time. I just have to clear up a few... misunderstandings. No worries. Run along and find me something to eat, nothing too filling though. And while you're at it, please look for Dobby, he came to visit me and I have no idea where Father put him."  
  
"Yes, sir. They is up in your room," she said before bowing and hurrying away. Lazily Draco sauntered up the seven flights of stairs that lead to his floor. Upon opening the door to his room he saw around 40 Ministry officials milling around the room. He cleared his throat, letting everyone know that he was there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he drawled. The majority of the people in the room looked confused, the rest looked very uncomfortable. "You don't even know why you're here? Honestly, out of all the incompetent..." he shook his head.  
  
"What is with all the blood on the floor?" A burly man near the back of the room asked.  
  
"I was entertaining a vampire friend. They got hungry, I got them food, they ate. Not exactly the neatest of eaters, as I'm sure you can see."  
  
"And the broken wand?"  
  
"Things got a little rough," he said with a smirk. For a moment everyone in the room had a blank look on their face, trying to comprehend what they had just been told. Slowly the look turned to one of absolute horror. The burly man cleared his throat before asking another question.  
  
"Why wasn't anyone here when we got here?"  
  
"I was with my vampire friend, enjoying other more leisurely activities in other more leisurely locations. And mother and father are both out of town, probably pursuing their own leisurely activities. They say business trip, but who really believes them?" Draco lied.  
  
"We'll be going then," another much scrawnier man said. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Not yet," he said an evil grin plastered on his face. Slowly he drew his father's wand out of his pocket. "Obliviate!" Everyone in the room looked momentarily stunned before they all started talking loudly to each other, trying to figure out why they were there, and where there was.  
  
"Excuse me. But where are we?" the scrawny man asked.  
  
"We have just finished the tour of Malfoy Manor. You people were just on your way out. That will be 5 galleons each, leave it on the table in the entrance hallway, if you would please. Have a nice day, Vivi will show you the way out," he said flashing them a huge smile. Then turning to Vivi, "I'm going to the library, make sure I am not disturbed, unless you want to die a slow and painful death."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
Over the next two weeks Draco spent all of his time in the multiple libraries in Malfoy Manor, learning everything dealing with the Dark Arts that they library had to offer. He started simple, minor hexes curses, things like that, but slowly moved to the bigger stuff. He found it funny that he could work the three unforgivable curses, no problem but was havin problems with a simple bone removing one.  
  
"Verdrehte Knochen," he muttered, pointing his wand (after three days he finally went out and bought himself a new one) at the house elf cowering at his feet. Instantly the creatures body began to contort, it squealed loudly, sounding much like a pig. Draco smiled in satisfaction. He preferred this greatly to the Cruciatus. For one thing it had never been used on him. For another, while the pain it caused was just under that of the Cruciatus, it left the body twisted forever. It would hurt you for the rest of your life, not just a couple of seconds.  
  
"Next!" he called out the door. A nervous little elf stumbled in as the one Draco had just finished with stumbled out. "What's your name?" he asked her kindly.  
  
"Kai," she said with a sniffle. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Ertrinken," he said, trying this time without the wand. Soon Kai was struggling for air, acting as if she was drowning. The smirk on Draco's face grew. "I never did like that name much." He lifted the curse, allowing her time to gasp for breath. Verdrehte Knochen Soon Kai's body was becoming as twisted as the last house elves.  
  
"Now go. I have to look up more spells," he said with a dismissive wave to the elf lying crumpled at his feet. "I said go!" he yelled, kicking the limp form. "Dead? Pity." He snapped his fingers and two house elves came in. "Get her out of here," he commanded, reaching for the nearest book to him. In his mind there was no better way to end the day then learning a couple new killing curses.  
  
_-I never realized  
  
I was spread too thin  
  
Till it was too late  
  
And I was empty within  
  
Hungry feeding on chaos and living in sin  
  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
  
It all started when I lost my mother  
  
No love for myself  
  
And no love for another-  
_  
By the time September the 1st rolled around, Draco had nearly memorized every aspect of the dark arts he could find. He probably knew more curses then every student in the school and Snape, combined. Standing in front of the scarlet steam engine, that waiting to take him back to school for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, he knew that as much power as he held in the school he would hold at least triple the power now.  
  
He settled into a compartment, knowing that back there was where he was least likely to be bothered. He decided he was glad he had brought a house elf with him to carry his trunk. Especially after watching the thing struggle to get it in the overhead compartment it was meant to go in. Vaguely he thought to wonder who was made head boy and girl this year. Probably the Mudblood and Potter. _{Who else would Dumbledore choose for the job than his star pupil and his pet?}_ Just thinking about them made Draco feel nauseated.  
  
"I don't think anyone is in here," A voice called from out in the hallway. 

= = =  
  
"Hurry or we won't be able to find decent seats!" Harry yelled to his friends as the hurried through King's Cross. Ignoring Mrs. Weasly's shouts of 'mind the muggles' the four teens ploughed through the crowd.  
  
"Why are we so anxious to get a good seat this year? We always end up sitting in the back of the train," Ginny whined as they leaned against the barrier to platform 9 ¾. Ron and Harry laughed.  
  
"We can hope can't we?" Harry asked. Ginny rolled her eyes. "I suppose it might ruin the tradition a little bit though. All right, we'll sit in the back," Harry surrendered and slowed down to wait for Mrs. And Mr. Weasly.  
  
"Bye," Hermione said. "Thank you for having me over the summer." Harry echoed her thoughts and hugged both of Ron's parents in turn.  
  
"Be good this year. We don't want any owls home telling us you did something wrong, at least not within the first two months of the year.  
  
"Bye!" Harry shouted over his shoulder as he lead the way onto the scarlet steam engine. They walked until they were almost at the very back of the train before they started looking for seats. Surprisingly almost every compartment in the back was full. Somewhere half empty but when they asked if they could sit there they were informed that the seats were being saved for someone else. Grumbling they came to the last compartment. Harry peered inside, hoping he wouldn't see anyone in there.  
  
"I don't think anyone is in here," he called out to his friends. He let out a sigh of relief as he opened the door; happy he wouldn't have to be dragging his trunk anymore. The other three filed in behind him  
  
"I do believe there is someone in here. So if you wouldn't mind getting out, it would make me quite very happy. I don't want to spend anymore time looking at your appalling faces than is absolutely necessary," a quite voice from over in the corner said. The four newcomers jumped, as they had all been positive that no one was there.  
  
"Why can't we sit here? And what have we done to you?" Harry asked, angry and confused as to why the person hated them so much. Ron and Ginny were both looking curiously at the person, both were as confused as Harry. Hermione, however, seemed to be understanding things a little better than the others, and now she was pretty sure whose compartment they had walked into.  
  
"Let's go, Harry," she said, pulling on his sleeve. He shook his head, refusing to leave until he figured out why they couldn't sit there. "Ron? Ginny?" Hermione begged, but they too refused to move.  
  
"You should listen to the Mudblood, Potter. She is, after all, smarter than they three of you combined," the quite voice said, although this time there was a slight drawl to his words.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry gasped. The other boy nodded. Ron let out a squeak and Ginny what sounded almost like a whimper. Harry shook his head; there was no way in hell that this was the boy he had loathed for the past 6 years of his life. They four standing stumbled as the train started to move, Harry ending up, on the ground, barely two inches away from Draco, even though he still didn't believe the person in front of him was, indeed, Draco Malfoy.  
  
To be fair to Harry, it didn't really look like Draco. The hair was the same colour, but the resemblance to the person they saw at the start of the summer and the person sitting in front of them now went no further then that. He had grown several inches over the summer and had become very lanky, though it was clear he had more than enough muscle. His face looked as though it had been filled out a little more than deprived of food for a month. His skin was also noticeably paler, which very few people thought to be possible as he had been exceedingly pale already. But the most noticeable difference, at least to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were his eyes.  
  
Eyes that had once been a silvery grey colour were now a densely smoky grey. His pupils seemed to be larger as well. The sharpness and hatred in his eyes had now been replaced with loathing and pain. His eyes also seemed to be looking right through you, reading your deepest secrets, most intense thoughts, and whatever your plan for your next move would be. And they were filled with knowledge. Giving the sense that he was as old as the earth itself, and he knew all of its secrets, mainly the evil ones.  
  
"Why should we go?" Harry asked, as soon as he finished studying Draco.  
  
"Because I hate you," Draco replied simply. Harry snorted.  
  
"And if we don't?" He asked innocently.  
  
"I will be very angry. And trust me Potter, you don't want to see me angry."  
  
"Don't I?" Harry challenged.  
  
"No, Harry. You do not want to see him angry," Hermione answered for him. Draco smirked upon hearing her voice tremble in what was a mixture of awe and fear. Harry swiftly looked over at her. The fear he saw on her face as she looked at his enemy was enough for him to change his mind about staying and fighting Draco.  
  
"Fine, we'll go. Looks like Ron and Ginny already left," he added as he looked around the compartment. Hermione nodded. She cast Draco a glance over he shoulder before shuddering and going out to the corridor. Harry followed soon behind, but not before he could give Malfoy a look that clearly said 'this isn't over'. Draco had just laughed.  
  
"Come on, the compartment right here has emptied. Ginny and Ron are already there," Hermione said, pulling Harry into the compartment one ahead of the one they had just left.  
  
"Why did you guys leave?" Harry asked the moment his trunk was safely stowed away. Ron shrugged.  
  
"We didn't want any trouble, mate. Besides it was fairly obvious we wouldn't be sitting there, so Gin and I decided that we were going to go and find us somewhere else to sit," he explained. Harry pondered the answer for a bit before he nodded in acceptance of it.  
  
"And why were you so afraid of him? It's bloody Malfoy!" Harry asked, wheeling around to look at Hermione.  
  
"He got powerful over the summer, more powerful than I think even he realizes," she said quietly.  
  
"So what? You were with me! And Dumbledore now has full confidence that if I needed to I could defeat Voldemort. You're not trying to tell me that Draco fucking Malfoy is more powerful then Voldemort, are you?" Harry near yelled. Hermione didn't say anything. "Hermione?!?""  
  
"As I said, he got very powerful over the summer. He knows stuff that I doubt anyone in the school, including Dumbledore knows. Mostly it's all dark stuff. Power aside, if he is able to work those spells neither you or I would have any way of defending ourselves."  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"I could feel it. And I could read it in his eyes. He knows things that have passed into legend. He can do things that no one has been able to do for years."  
  
"You never answered my question!" Harry bellowed, annoyed and anxious by now. "Are you insane enough to think that ferret face is as Voldemort?"  
  
"I am not insane!" She shouted back.  
  
"You're joking!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
  
"No I'm not! Draco Malfoy has more power than half of the school; he knows more magic and curses then everyone in the school, including Dumbledore and Snape! He has power that people can only dream about. Compared to him, Voldemort is a kitten. Something happened to him this summer, something big. Or maybe he just finally broke, I really don't know. But whatever happened made him turn to the dark arts, he's addicted now, and he's strong," Hermione said gravely.  
  
"How strong?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"He knows wandless magic. He could probably kill all the 1st and 2nd year students with a thought."  
  
"Gods no," Harry groaned as he slid down against the wall and placed his head in his hands. Something in Harry's voice told Hermione that he was in denial about this whole thing."  
  
"Harry, look at me," Hermione commanded, walking over and squatting down in front of him. He raised his head just in time for Hermione to notice as two tears made there way out of Harry's eyes. "Come here," she said, hugging him tightly, while pulling him up and walking him over to the seats. She sat down and gently pulled him down with her.  
  
"This can't be happening, it just can't," he whispered. "It's not fair."  
  
"I know, Harry. I know," she said holding him tighter. He stopped crying after a while and fell asleep. Soon Hermione joined fell into sleep as well. And they stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the journey.

a/n-sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. ::blushes:: 

-thank you to everyone who reviewed  
  
-what other couples do you want to see?

-once again, this is in NO way a Hermione/Harry story  
  
-the song used in the last chapter was Hold On by GC

-the song used in this chapter was Last Resort by Papa Roach


	3. Step Up

_**Living With Nothing Left**_  
  
**-If anyone speaks Gaelic or French or Spanish or really any other foreign language I use in this, I'm sincerely sorry if what I say doesn't mean, well what I think t means. If you know the proper words/phrasing of it, please tell me.  
  
-I think that Hogwarts students can drop whatever classes they want after their 5th year. If that is not the case I am sorry, but for my story it is. I don't think they generally take attendance either, but in this story they do.**

**-I still can't get this tab and spacing thing right so sorry for the lack of indentations and proper paragraphs.**

* * *

_**Chapter three: Step Up**_  
  
_{Thought}_

_-Lyrics-_

= = =Change of scene/perspective

**:POV:**

_**[Letter]**_

* * *

_****_

Draco sat fuming in the Slytherin common room. On his way back from dinner, Potter had run into him, at full speed. He had fallen to the ground and gotten dirt all over himself. Not only was he embarrassed in front of half the school, his brand new robes, which had cost him 100 galleons, were now ruined!  
  
"Long first day back?" Pansy asked sitting down next to him. Draco nodded. "Poor baby. You look like you need someone to distract you and get your mind on more... pleasurable things," she purred seductively in his ear.  
  
"I am not going to jump into bed with you every time I have a bad day, haven't we already been over this?" He replied grumpily. He hadn't killed anything in two days, and truthfully it was making him quite restless. He sighed longingly thinking of Malfoy Manor. It was full of house-elves just waiting to be tortured and killed.  
  
"Wanna show us some of the new spells you learned over the vacation? You always come back to school with the best of them," Pansy said, seemingly reading Draco's mind. Draco eagerly nodded his head. "Boys or girls dorm?"  
  
"Boys, it's got the most protection spells on it, hopefully no one will be able to sense us doing anything other then brushing up on a few forgotten spells for our first week back."  
  
"Are you going to show us anything new, Draco?" Blaise Zabini asked, sauntering over and sitting down on the other side of Draco. Pansy nodded enthusiastically. "All right. Boys dorm?" Draco nodded. "I'll round everyone up. Are we getting Morag?"  
  
"No," Draco said sharply, "Mo is not invited." Morag MacDougal was a Slytherin who had accidentally been placed in Ravenclaw. Actually, at the time of her sorting she had been placed in the right house. But a lot of things had happened to her over the past six years, such as her ever- growing friendship with Draco, and she had been considered an honorary member of Slytherin for the past 4 years. Her and Draco had been 'together' on and off (more on than off) since there 4th year, although only the Slytherins knew about it.  
  
"Why?" Blaise asked. _{I thought we were still on good terms with her.}_  
  
"We are. Excellent terms, actually, if you're me. But there is no way she can be here for what I want to show you." The other seventh years continued to give him blank looks. "She's been made head girl," he explained. Several snorts of laughter were heard from the circle of seventh years that had formed around the couch.  
  
"You're joking! There is no way Dumbledore would have made her head girl. Does he know how many times she has used the Unforgivables?" Blaise said with a snort.  
  
"No, I'm not joking. How often do I joke? I have no idea how she got appointed head girl, although I must admit that I am rather glad that it was her instead of Granger. And as head girl she is expected to report the use of Dark Magic," Draco said with a sigh. He was starting to see how having your girlfriend as head girl could seriously mess up a relationship.  
  
"I really don't think she would tell Dumbledore you were using Dark Magic, no matter what you show her, for many reasons. For one, it would be going against the code," Pansy stated, referring to the Slytherin Code of Honour, which all Slytherins were required to agree to by signing a document with their blood if they were to be accepted into the house. "For another, she knows we could get expelled and or arrested. There is also the fact that she really isn't the type of girl to betray her friends."  
  
"I agree with Pansy," Chris said. "And you know she would absolutely kill you if you went ahead and did this without her."  
  
"Fine, go get her. But if Dumbledore finds out about any of this then at least one of you is going to die, understand?" Draco hissed. The group nodded. "Pansy, we'll be up in the dorm, you know the password. I'll give you ten minutes." Pansy scurried off.  
  
Eight minutes later found the seventh year Slytherins, minus Pansy, sitting comfortably in the boy's dorm. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Draco, and Christopher Moon were sitting on their respective beds, and Sally-Anne Perks, Millicent Bulstrode, and Michaela Devonshire had dragged three chairs into the centre of the room and were now sitting in them.  
  
Draco surveyed the room in satisfaction. This had been a tradition since their first year, and they never failed to look any less excited at the prospect of being taught new curses to use on their enemies and families. Originally, they had all impressed each other with different spells and curses they knew, but it had soon become apparent that Draco all ready knew what they were showing him. It also became apparent that he knew even better stuff, so now no one else even bothered.  
  
"Whose blood is being donated tonight?" He asked frivolously. They looked at each other nervously. "For feeding," he added.  
  
"I think it's my turn," Michaela said, raising her hand.  
  
"Bloody well better be, I've been doing it all summer," Draco grumbled. The others laughed. The door banged open, causing everyone in the room to jump. Pansy was standing in the doorway with Morag. Chris let out a low whistle, which Draco quite happily echoed.  
  
Morag looked a lot hotter than any of them remembered her to. She had, once again, abandoned her school robes and was the in muggle attire she was accustomed to. She had dyed the tips of her black hair red, which was currently pulled up into a high ponytail. She wore skin-tight black leather pants and a black tank top that was covered in flames, which hugged her form very nicely. Her outfit was completed with five-inch steel-toed platform boots, a spike bracelet, and several sinister looking necklaces.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" She asked. "Hope you don't mind the muggle-ness of the 'fit. I didn't have time to change." All five of the boys shook their heads. Draco was quite glad that she had left the jeans and brightly coloured tanks from the last time he had seen her about a month ago.  
  
"Mim, and Cal must have been thrilled with the change," he commented as Mo plopped down on his bed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Remind me to tell you about it sometime," she said with a smirk, remembering her guardian's reaction when she came home with 10 new piercings, a new wardrobe, and three tattoos, after a week away with some of her friends. She heard Blaise tut in disgust at the mention of her guardians.  
  
"We've been over this before, Blaise," Draco growled. "It's not her fault that Voldemort killed her parent's and that she had to grow up with muggles. She is just as pureblood as you and I, got it?" He asked in disgust. Blaise muttered and apology. "You hungry, babe?" he asked the girl sitting next to him. She nodded.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Blaise said conjuring a large basket full of food. Morag waited until Michaela was done eating before she began her meal.  
  
"Want me to numb it?" Morag whispered in the other girl's ear. Michaela shook her head. Mo proceeded to tilt Michaela's head backwards and wrap her arms around Michaela's slender waist. She grew her fangs and gently pierced the skin of the other girl. The room was soon filled with Michaela's whimpers.  
  
The vampire finished eating, went back over to the bed and joined the speculations about what Draco was about to show them. He couldn't help but snort as he gently nipped and sucked on his unofficial girlfriends neck. Some of their ideas were absolutely ridiculous.  
  
"Maybe, if you all shut up for a minute, and if Draco would stop displaying such public signs of affection for Mo, we might be able to learn something," Pansy suggested five minutes later. Reluctantly, the room quieted. Even more reluctantly, Draco stopped biting at Morag's neck. "That's better," Pansy said with a sigh. "Now teach!"  
  
"All right," he said with an irritated sigh. "If anyone that's not in this room now finds out about this, I will not care who told and who didn't, I will kill every single one of you. Understand?" They nodded. "Good. Now, these spells are, frankly, quite very dangerous. Not only are they dangerous to the receiver of the spell, but also, potentially to the person performing it. Some of them require a good deal of power, which I do not think all of you possess."  
  
"Someone has been hanging out with Professor Snape too much," Pansy said with a giggle. Draco shot her a very stern look. "What? I was just making a comment. You sounded just like Professor Snape a minute ago!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. The other occupants of the room nodded in agreement. Draco glared at them before continuing.  
  
"I need some sort of animal, anyone want to transfigure something for me?" He asked looking around the room. Everyone eagerly raised his or her hands. _{This must be what it's like to be a professor.}_ "I don't care who does the transfiguring, someone just do it!" He looked down at his wand, contemplating what to teach them first.  
  
"Here ya go," Blaise said cheerfully, handing Draco a raccoon. "I meant for it to be a rabbit, I guess I'm a little rusty."  
  
"Obviously," Christopher snorted.  
  
"This spell is simple and efficient. It works much like the Draught of Living Death, only you don't have to take the time out to gather all the ingredients and make the potion. Even the stupidest of wizards should be able to make it last for at least 20 years," he said with a pointed glare at Crabbe and Goyle. Swiftly he raised his wand and pointed it at the squirming creature. "Clos," he muttered. A brilliant jet of orange light shot out of the end of his wand, instantly the creature fell into stillness.  
  
"He's not dead is he?" Michaela asked.  
  
"No fuckwit, he's just sleeping. Now shall we move on, or should we sit staring at the sleeping raccoon?" He snapped. The group motioned for him to go on, and he did. Over the next hour and 50 minutes he showed them 45 more curses, and taught them about twenty of them.  
  
Anyone who entered the room would have been terrified, and rightly so. Littering the room were ashes, dead or dying animals, animals gasping for breath, man eating objects, snakes, daggers, knifes, and other such things. It looked like someone had gone on a "let's-kill-maim-or-in-other-ways-harm- all-the-creatures-known-to-man" spree.  
  
"You all right, babe?" he asked the vampire perched on his bed after he successfully performed a Calbh Curse. Her skin was ghostly white; noticeably different from when she had first entered the room. It was quite obvious to tell that she was trying her hardest not to lose control of herself as she stared at the dead human (it had been transfigured from one of Blaise's old robes) that was dripping blood in front of her. She nodded her head, the look of concentration on her face staying constant. Instantly he realized his mistake and began to apologize. She shook her head, indicating that an apology wasn't necessary.  
  
"Just keep going," she said hoarsely.  
  
"Fine, but you're going to feed as soon as I'm done," he instructed. She agreed and they soon got back to the lesson. "Ok, the last one I'm going to show you is incredibly powerful and took me a week to learn. I've practiced it the least, and mainly on house elves, so I'm not sure how well it will work. It causes tremendous amounts of pain, or so I have come to understand," he said, his eyes gleaming eerily.  
  
"Come on man, it can't be that wonderful. We've all been subject to the Cruciatus at least once before, and there is no way this can be any worse," Blaise sneered.  
  
"Can't it?" Draco asked. Something about his voice brought chills to everyone's spines. "Pansy, I need a silencing charm put on the room. Millicent, turn that trunk," he said pointing to Goyle's school trunk, "into a human." They did as they were instructed and settled back into their seats.  
  
In front of them stood a scared looking boy. He was about 12 years old and a head and a half shorter then Draco. He whimpered as his eyes focused on Draco's wand, which was pointing directly at his chest. Softly he began to cry, which only made Draco more annoyed. Rule number two of the Malfoy family was that you never cried.  
  
"Don't cry, according to Blaise this won't hurt, much," the platinum blonde jeered. Then, much to everyone's surprise he put down his wand. The boy let out a sob of relief. _{Verdrehte Knochen.}_ The boy's sob instantly turned into shrieks of pain as his body twisted. Draco had learned how to control the contortion, so now he could decide how he wanted his victim to end up looking. Right now he had no particular pattern in mind, but was having great fun thinking different body parts to be contorted. _{Left arm, right leg, ribs, shoulder, left foot.}_  
  
"What did you just do to him?" Morag asked once Draco had lifted the curse. "You didn't say anything, or use your wand or anything."  
  
"Wandless, mind magic. It really is a wonderful thing," he replied with a satisfied sigh as he surveyed the trunk-turned-boy. He was no longer recognizable as a human, but more as a very well structured blob. "And that was Verdrehte Knochen. If he weren't to be turned back into a trunk and remained human instead, he would stay like that for the rest of his life, and hurt every second of the day. Cruciatus may hurt more, but that only lasts for a minute or two. This though, this is for life." The gathered group were looking at him in admiration. Even Mo's bloodlust had been temporarily forgotten.  
  
"You can stop staring anytime now," he snapped irritably. "Millicent, Blaise, and Chris, turn everything back into whatever it was before. Michaela, clean whatever mess is left behind, and lift the silencing charm," he commanded and watched as everyone scurried to do as they were told.  
  
"And you, babe," he said turning to Morag, "You need to feed," he said kissing her forehead, and intentionally bringing her hand to a rest on his neck. That was all it took for her to go completely over the edge. She tilted his head back, wrapped an arm around his waist, plunged her fangs into his neck, and drank deeply.  
= = =  
  
Harry looked up at the sound of hundreds of owls swooping into the Great Hall. He wasn't surprised when he didn't see Hedwig, a little disappointed, but not surprised. Over the summer he had become a pen pal to Hermione's cousin, and had just recently sent her a letter asking for advice about a problem he was having. He knew he probably wouldn't be getting a response for at least 2 days, but he couldn't help being anxious.  
  
"What do you suppose is in there?" Hermione asked as a particularly large eagle owl flew in through one of the opened windows. The box he was carrying was big enough to fit a small child or a house elf in and was wrapped in silver paper with a green bow on it.  
  
"Probably a birthday present for Malfoy," Harry replied with a shrug, barely glancing up. Hermione slowly shook her head.  
  
"But his birthday is in February," she said contemplatively. Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Last February I overheard Pansy and M- someone talking about the party in the Slytherin common room they were having for him, in two weeks, on his birthday. And that was at the beginning on the month."  
  
"What the hell?" echoed across the hall, as the eagle owl flew nearer to the Slytherin table. Apparently it wasn't being considerate to the students, and was flying over tables, at a very low height. The trio looked up in time to see the owl come to rest next to Malfoy, knocking over several goblets and pitchers. He looked just as perplexed as the rest of the hall.  
  
Harry watched as his enemy untied the parcel from the animal and, with a shaking hand, took the letter from the creature's beak. His eyes grew wider as he read whatever was written on the parchment. Harry could see him muttering to himself, but was too far away to figure out exactly what was being said. Malfoy ripped off the paper that was on the box in front of him and opened the lid ever so slightly.  
  
"That's fucking sick!" He shouted to no one in particular. The hall watched as the normally very composed Slytherin ran out of the hall, his face a mixture of distress and anger.  
  
Morag carefully made her way over to the Slytherin table, where the seventh years were trying hard not to look at the thing that had upset they're beloved leader so badly. "Come on, move out of my way!" She said shrilly.  
  
"Why should we?" Pansy snarled.  
  
"Because I am head girl, and as head girl it is my job to see what is in that box. Unless of course you would prefer Justin to look," she added in an undertone. A visible shudder ran through the group. The head girl peered nervously into the box, gasped and drew away. She rushed over to the table were all the teachers were sitting.  
  
In her hurry to get to Dumbledore she tripped over the back of Hagrid's chair. She muttered what could only be assumed as a hurried apology as he helped her up. The half giant looked momentarily surprised, but recovered quickly and nodded. She continued on her way. Several minutes later Hagrid excused himself from the table and left the hall.  
  
"What the hell?" Hermione muttered, exchanging a confused glance with her best friends. Or at least one of her best friends was exchanging a confused glance with her. Ron was far too interested in his food to have even taken notice of the situation.  
  
"I have Astronomy with Morag tonight, I could try talking to her about it," Hermione offered. Despite the fact they were in their 7th year at Hogwarts Hermione had the same classes, unlike Ron and Harry, as she had in 5th year. Harry nodded in agreement. For the first time he was regretting that he had dropped Divination, as that would have been the one class he had with the head girl.  
= = =  
  
Draco threw himself down by the side of the lake. He knew his father had a sick mind, but the little present he had just received from the man was beyond sick. He opened the letter in his hand and began to re-read it.  
  
_**[Draco,  
  
If you are reading this then everything is going according to plan. You're mother is dead and you have suffered all but to the point of death. I am sitting beside my master, once again his most trusted and respected follower, unless of course someone managed to kill me.  
  
As I write this you are in your room, bleeding and beaten. You have no idea what has happened to your beloved house elf. If you really want to know, then all you have to do is look in the box.  
  
Surprised? You honestly did not think I would let that filthy piece of vermin live, did you?]  
**_  
"You ok?" A voice above him asked. He dropped the letter and looked up. "You ok?" the person repeated. Draco shook his head. A hand reached down a pulled him up off the ground. He felt himself being lead away and wearily he followed.  
  
= = =  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Draco snarled. Harry Potter turned his head sharply to look at him. "Go back _your_ tower and stay the hell away from _my_ dungeons."  
  
"_Your_ dungeons?" Potter asked with a hollow laugh. "These dungeons belong to Hogwarts, Malfoy, **not** you. So until I see a sign claiming them as yours I refuse to accept your ownership to them and I refuse to follow your orders."  
  
The Slytherin closed his eyes. A sign appeared in front of them. _'Draco Malfoy's Dungeons. Slytherins Only'_, it read. The silver paint that was the lettering was still wet, as was the green paint of the background. "Now get out."  
  
"If I have to leave because I am not a Slytherin, then certainly a Ravenclaw would have to leave," Harry said innocently, nodding to someone behind Draco. It was Morag.  
  
"I am a Slytherin, at least I am at heart."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco whispered hoarsely. He didn't care much if he was seen with her, but she was the one who insisted that they keep their relationship a secret.  
  
"I came to see you, baby," she said with a giggle. Upon closer inspection Draco noticed that his girlfriend's eyes were unfocused and her skin was extremely pale. She swaggered towards him and began kissing his neck. He pushed her away.  
  
"Where are your manners? Harry, dear, would you like to come in?" She asked, pouting. Harry shook his head. "Nonsense. You're coming in," she said, latching onto Harry's arm and dragging him to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. She muttered the password and dragged him inside, Draco following behind.  
  
"Is she all right?" Harry asked once she had let go of his arm.  
  
"She's fine, Potter," he snapped and then hurried over to his friends.  
  
"Is Mo alright?" Blaise asked. "And why is Potter in our common room?"  
  
"Potter was down in the dungeons and Mo insisted that he come. Mo isn't all right either. I think it has been too long since she was last fed. I don't know how many times I have to tell her that she cannot go more then 5 hours without feeding. By the looks of it, I would say she hasn't fed since last night."  
  
"Is she hitting on Potter?" Blaise asked, interrupting Draco. "Cuz if she is then that's just sick." The group turned to look at the vampire.  
  
"I think she is," Pansy said. "And I think Potter is flirting back! That is absolutely disgusting. "  
  
She was right, Morag was flirting shamelessly with Potter, and he was flirting just as shamelessly back. Beside him Draco felt Blaise tense up. He was glad he wasn't the only person who was infuriated by his girlfriend's behaviour. Quickly they both turned around, trying to quench the urge to kill someone.  
  
"Draco, look!" Pansy exclaimed. She was pointing over his shoulder. Her hand was visibly shaking, although he wasn't sure if it was from dread, excitement, or something completely different. He whipped around and nearly gagged at the sight that greeted him.  
  
Both Potter and Morag's robes and shirts had been tossed haphazardly on the fireplace. Morag had straddled and was now kissing and nipping her way across his chest. Potter's hands were fumbling with the hooks on her bra. He smiled as felt them come unclasped and tossed the bra over to join the shirts and robes. The Ravenclaw grinned and began kissing up his chest and neck, ending at his chin. She tossed her head backwards before bringing her lips to meet Potter's. They both started moaning and their hands started roaming.  
  
"That's just sick!" Pansy exclaimed as Mo started unzipping Harry's zipper. "Draco, aren't you going to like do something?" She asked him. Draco, who had been standing in shock staring at his girlfriend, snapped back into it. Although his face was neutral his eyes were full of rage and hate.  
  
"Someone let Mo feed off you, I'm going to see Potter out," Draco snapped. He marched over to his nemesis, pulled the vampire off of him, and dragged him out into the corridor. Once they were a considerable distance from the common room Draco released his grip on Harry and, with his mind, threw him against the wall.  
  
"What the hell?!?" He exclaimed, putting his hand to his head. After he was positive there was no blood he stood up, grabbing onto the wall to steady himself. "What the fuck is your problem?"  
  
"You were making out with _**my**_ girlfriend!" Draco hissed venomously, sending a jet of black light out from his hand, which narrowly missed Harry.  
  
"I didn't know you even cared! Besides, she started flirting with me! Go abuse your her!' He shouted before being thrown against the wall again. This time, instead of falling down it he remained pinned against it.  
  
"It's common knowledge that Slytherins are very possessive! And you didn't have to flirt back!"  
  
"Kinky?" Harry asked as chains wound there way around his wrist. He regretted saying anything when, a minute later, invisible knives began to cut into his skin. He gritted his teeth against the pain. He refused to meet Draco's eyes and instead looked at the blood forming in a puddle below him.  
  
"Ertrinken," Draco said icily. Soon Potter was gasping for breath. Draco lifted the curse and glared daggers at the boy chained against the wall in front of him. "Go back to your tower, and stay the hell away from what is mine," he snarled before turning his back and away.  
  
Harry felt the chains loosen and he fell limply to the ground. It was at least five minutes before he could stand again and another two before he could set off to his common room. He was beginning to understand what Hermione had been talking about on the train.  
= = =  
  
Hermione stood waiting anxiously at the top of the Astronomy tower. Class was due to beginning in a little under a minute and neither Malfoy nor Morag had arrived yet.  
  
The class quieted down as Professor Mackenzie walked into the room (Professor Sinistra had retired the year before and had been replaced by a very young and hott, American female) and began taking attendance.  
  
"Hannah Abbot?" 

"Here"

"Mandy Brocklehurts?"

"Here"

"Seamus Finnigan?"

"Here"

"Hermione Granger?"

"Here"

"Morag MacDougal?"

"Morag MacDougal?" Mackenzie tried again. Once again there was no answer.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Here, sorry I'm late, Professor," Malfoy said skidding to a stop. He was breathing heavily, his face was flushed, and his normally neat and slicked back hair was beginning to fall across his face. Hermione, as well as the rest of the girls and Seamus gapped at him. _{He looks really sexy.}_ Draco smirked. He loved being able to read minds.

"That's quiet all right, just try to be on time from now on. Lisa Turpin?"

"Here"

"Blaise Zabini?"

"Here"  
  
"This semester we will be focusing mainly on Jupiter and it's moons," Professor Mackenzie began.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor," Malfoy interrupted, "I'm not feeling very well. I was wondering if I could maybe go back to my dorm or to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Of course you may. I would suggest going to your dorm unless you require immediate medical care. There was a massive fight among the first years and second years and half of them are down there now. Ms. Granger, will you accompany him?"  
  
"Wha-. Me?" She asked. "Sure. I guess I could, that is if you are okay with me missing your class..."  
  
"She really doesn't have to come, I can make it back just fine on my own, thank you very much," Draco snapped. _{If she comes with me then I cannot go where I was going to go. I'll have to actually go back to the dorms.}  
_  
"I would feel a lot better if she went with you," Professor Mackenzie said sweetly. "And I don't mind if you miss my class. You both can get the notes from one of your housemates and you can stop by tomorrow during lunch or any of your free time to go over anything you don't understand." Before either of them could protest she turned her back to them, gathered the attention of the rest of the class, and continued teaching the lesson.  
  
Draco shrugged in annoyance and stalked out of the room. It was a moment before Hermione realized he had left and hurried after him.  
= = =

Harry practically ran through the Charm's corridor. He had screwed up big time and he knew it. He never should have done what he did with Morag, especially in front of the Slytherins. Now the whole school knew! _{I don't even know why I did it. I don't like her in that way. I don't like any girl in that way! He is going to be so mad at me.}_  
  
"Are you going to stand out there forever, or are you going to come in?" A voice hissed from a crack in a nearby door. Harry blinked rapidly; he had been so occupied by his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that he had reached his destination. Although he must have realized it subconsciously because, judging by the annoyed sound in his boyfriend's voice, he had been standing there for about 5 minutes.  
  
"Sorry, didn't realize I was here. I had other stuff on my mind."  
  
"I'm sure," the other boy sneered, moving aside to let Harry into the room. "Word around the school is you decided to play nice with the head girl. In the Slytherin common room no less. Everyone is very curious as to why you were down there."  
  
"I was-," Harry began only to be cut off.  
  
"I don't care why you were down there, it was simply a statement. The only reason I am even here is because it is considered rude to stand someone up. But I will have you know that starting as soon as I leave the room, I won't be talking to you until you can come up with a suitable way to apologize."  
  
"You not talking to me, like that will be anything different. You didn't even write me once over the summer! You never talk to me except when we're here! And with our ever-so-busy schedules that's going to become once a week!" Harry exclaimed frustrated.  
  
"You're the one who refuses to tell anyone about us!" The other boy yelled back. "Unlike you, I have a completely full schedule. Meaning that I have a class that is about to start. Meaning I have to go."  
  
"Wait!" Harry yelled to the boys retreating back. "Will you talk to me if I tell people? About us I mean." By the time he finished, however, he was yelling at nothing as his boyfriend had already turned to corner at the end of the corridor. Harry kicked a nearby bucket and yelled out in frustration.  
  
Anger welled up inside of him. If Malfoy hadn't stopped him to ask why he was down there then Morag never would have dragged him into the Slytherin common room and none of this would ever have happened. _{This was all Malfoy's fault! And I am going to make him pay!}  
_ = = =  
  
Draco stormed through the hallway, completely ignoring Hermione's cries of 'Slow down! I can't walk that fast!' _{I'm not slowing down for, that filthy Mudblood. If she wants to keep up with me she should learn to walk faster.}_ He turned left and slipped behind a tapestry. Several minutes later he heard Hermione pass by, muttering to herself something the sounded like 'where did that insufferable git go?' He waited another two minutes before pushing the tapestry aside and heading for the entrance hall.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Potter," Draco said, shoving the young wizard to the ground. Harry had been walking along, quiet innocently when he ran into someone. Unfortunately for him, that someone was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why don't _you_ watch were _you_ are going, Malfoy," he retorted.  
  
"Because, unlike you, I don't walk into perfectly innocent people."  
  
"Funny, I thought you were going to say because you are a Malfoy. And Malfoy's are notoriously known for not caring about other people and for being too lazy to bother doing anything that doesn't suit you."  
  
"Malfoy's are not lazy!" Draco growled. Harry was about to open his mouth to say something when he was abruptly denied of oxygen. For the second time that day he felt as though he were drowning. "I'm sure I have told you before to not mess with me, especially when I'm having a bad day." Malfoy lifted the curse and Harry fell to his knees gasping for breath.  
  
"Like it's possible for a Malfoy to have a bad day," Harry said between ragged breaths. He then plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand. "EXPELLIARMUS!" echoed through the hallway as he used the first spell that came to mind. The spell hit Draco directly in the chest. Draco stumbled back a step but quickly regained his balance.  
  
"Do you see a wand, or a sword, or anything that could be disarmed?" He asked calmly. Harry shook his head. "Then why did you use Expelliarmus? It may have saved you from the so-called _'Dark Lord'_, but I'm not him."  
  
"I assumed you had a wand. You were all like throwing curses at me, so obviously you have a wand with you somewhere," he huffed.  
  
"Ever heard of wandless magic?" Draco asked with a smirk. The Gryffindor nodded, looking very confused. Draco shook his head. _{Crucio minor}_ He watched as Potter doubled over and clutched his stomach.  
  
"That's your Cruciatus? Mine is better then that! And I've only used mine twice," he scoffed.  
  
"First off, it was Cruciatus minor. Making it perfectly legal and also not very painful on the receiver. Second off... you're admitting to casting an unforgivable? What would the wizarding world say if they knew their beloved saviour was casting illegal curses?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy. You think you are so much better than me, so much more powerful, but you aren't. You think that just because you have a fucking perfect life and you come from a fucking perfect family that you can just walk all over everyone. GROW UP, Malfoy. Perfection no longer means you're better."  
  
"I really don't care what you think about me or my "oh-so-perfect- life". So why don't you save the lecture for someone who actually cares about what you have to say, all right? Right now, all I care about is seeing you lying on the ground bleeding to death."  
  
"That image is working for me, only replace me with you. Yeah, it's really working for me. So is this it? The final fight for Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Just because you can beat the 'Dark Lord', which you are yet to do might I add, does not mean you can defeat me." _{Expelliarmus}_ Harry's wand flew into Draco's hand. _{Cheap piece of crap}_ Draco threw it against the wall so hard it snapped in half. _{Looks like I'm more like Lucius then I thought I was.}  
_  
"That's not fair!" Harry whined.  
  
"I don't have a wand either. And it's not my fault Dumbledore hasn't taught you wandless magic yet. I won't use any magic if that makes you feel any better."  
  
"Yeah, really not believing you on that one. While you're at it why don't you tell me you life isn't perfect and your mother is dead because your father killed her and your father is dead because you killed him," he said, recalling a muggle television show he once saw. "You really shouldn't lie so much," he added, throwing a punch at Draco.  
  
"What part of that would be a lie?" He snarled before gripping Potter's neck and throwing him against the wall. "One good thing about living with Lucius, you learn how to fight." He tightened his grip on the other boy's neck. "Now where's that knife?" he muttered to himself. While Draco was searching through his robes, trying to find his knife, Potter managed to squirm out of his grasp and was now squatting on the ground panting.  
  
"I have a proposition for you, Malfoy," he said once he got his breath back. "We fight, no weapons, no magic."  
  
"Fine. Sure you don't want to give up? No? You sure? All right. Get ready to get beaten."  
  
"You are way to cocky. Thinking you can beat me. That's one of the biggest mistakes of your life."  
  
"You're the overly cocky one, Potter. You think you're so wonderful, just because you have nearly all the wizarding world worshiping you. Now, are we going to talk, or are we going to fight?" He asked as Potter opened his mouth.  
  
_-If you wanna step up (step up),  
  
You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).  
  
If you wanna step up (step up),  
  
You're gonna get knocked down.  
  
You had your chance to walk away.  
  
Live to see another day-  
_  
**:Harry's POV:**  
  
_{Maybe it was a little stupid to challenge Malfoy to a fight. But he looks so fragile and delicate, like he would break if you punched him just once. Ok, so it was a lot stupid to challenge him and obviously I was wrong about him being delicate. He's anything but delicate}  
_  
Suddenly I found myself lying on the ground. And for the second time today I was being straddled, although this time it wasn't in a very pleasant way, actually it was in a very unpleasant way. Especially since he was sitting on a cut, which he gave me, when he 'accidentally' threw me into something metal and very sharp that was on the wall.  
  
"It will hurt less if you stop squirming," Malfoy's voice echoed from somewhere far above me. I think at some point my glasses must have fallen off because everything was blurry. Although that really didn't explain why Malfoy's voice sounded so far away.  
  
"So, how would you like to die, Potter? Broken neck, suffocation, or the always-wonderful death from losing too much blood? Or do you not have a preference?" Malfoy daunted. At least his voice was coming in clearer now.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" A shrill voice screeched. "You will get off that boy NOW and the both of you are coming, with me, to see the headmaster!!!" I felt the weight on my stomach lessen and I sighed out in relief. A hand reached down and pulled me to my feet.  
  
"Gods, why do I have to be the one to find you guys? All this blood all over the place," the girl complained.  
  
"When was the last time you fed?" Malfoy asked, actually sounding worried.  
  
"When you forced me to after that thing in the dungeons with him and yeah... And that was a couple of hours ago and I kind of fed around dinner. It's not so much that I'm really hungry, it's more of an it's there typa thing."  
  
My vision was clearing up and I was glad to note that my glasses were where they should be and all in one piece. I quickly examined what parts of myself I could see. As far as I could tell there wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't covered in blood or bruised. I chanced a glance over at Malfoy. I figured that I would see a little blood and maybe a bruise or two, so saying I was surprised when I saw him was a complete understatement.  
  
He looked, although I hadn't thought it possible, worse then I did. There were no bruises that I could see, but that is only because every visible surface was covered in blood, and I know most of it wasn't my own. Huge gashes ran up and down his arms and legs and smaller gashes were visible on both of his cheeks and his neck. He looked worn and beaten, although he had obviously won the fight. I desperately hoped that I hadn't caused all that damage, although I couldn't see any other alternative. Maybe he hadn't won after all.  
  
**:Normal POV:**  
  
As hard as it was, Morag knew that she had to get the two boys up to Dumbledore's office. Buts gods did she desperately want the blood that was everywhere. _{Most of which is probably Draco's.}_ Which, judging between the amount of blood that was on Harry and Draco was a very likely assumption. _{He's not like you Mo. If he loses too much blood, he'll die.}_ That thought snapped her into action.  
  
"Can you walk?" She asked Harry. He stood thinking for a minute before taking a step and nodding. "Good. I don't think I could handle having to carry both you and Draco up three flights of stairs."  
  
"I can walk just fine!" Draco protested his words coming out slurred. He tried to take a step, but didn't even manage to lift his foot up.  
  
"Can't you just levitate him or something?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. Levitating him would do weird things to his blood flow. I'm not exactly sure what would happen, but I remember reading in a book somewhere once that you should never levitate someone when they're bleeding heavily," she explained. "I can't move him alone!"  
  
"I can run on ahead and try and find someone to help," Harry offered.  
  
"No, you can't leave me alone with him. Especially with all that blood... Someone should be coming along soon," she said hopefully. "Look here comes someone now!"  
  
"It's Zabini, he'll probably help, right?"  
  
"Hopefully. He's kind of mad at me but we can try," she said. "Blaise! Blaise! Zabini! Get over here!" She yelled. Her voice echoed eerily through the empty corridor.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked grumpily, coming over to them. "I shouldn't even be talking to... What the hell happened here?" He asked catching site of Harry and Draco.  
  
"We'll explain later, help me get them up to Dumbledore's office. Harry can walk on his own!" she scolded when he started towards him. "You need to help me with Draco." Blaise groaned but went over to Draco's other side anyway. Together they devised a system that was semi-efficient.  
  
"Wouldn't it make more sense if we went to the hospital wing?" He asked after they made it up the first flight of stairs.  
  
"No, that place is full. She wouldn't have a place to put either of them. That fight between the younger kids was brutal. Half the people who went down there are unconscious. That place literally can't take any more people. Apparently there was another fight over that fight because when I went by the infirmary people were literally lined up outside the door. But Justin said it was all right and that he had everything under control."  
  
"Great," Blaise mumbled. "You all right Potter?" He yelled behind them. Harry was wearily dragging behind them; too stubborn to admit he might not be able to make it up all three flights of stairs on his own. "Only one more flight left," Blaise commented trying to sound cheery. "Does anyone know Dumbledore's password?"  
  
"I was supposed to get it in a meeting I have with him and Justin tomorrow. Maybe Harry knows it?" The hopeful tone was back in her voice.  
  
"Potter, do you know Dumbledore's password? And please tell me you do."  
  
"Yeah, I think I know it. If not it should be easy enough to guess. Might take a while though," he croaked.  
  
"It had better not because we don't have a while. More like five minutes," she panted. Never in her life had she thought it was so hard to climb up several flights of stairs.  
  
"That wasn't so hard, now was it? Climbing up three flights of stairs while dragging the prince of Slytherin. Mind you it's something I never thought I would be doing."  
  
"Guys?" Harry called out weakly from behind them.  
  
"We don't have time to stop and chat," Mo snapped. "We have to get to the headmaster's office. So unless it's a matter of great importance then save it and keep walking."  
  
"Depends on your idea of great importance. I just thought you would like to know that you just walked past the entrance to Dumbledore's office. But if you want to be so _bitchy_ about it than never mind. You can keep walking and I'll just wait here for you to realize that you must have missed it."  
  
"Shut up, Potter and say the damn password!" She hissed turning around and doubling back. Dragging Draco around was really starting to bug her. It wasn't so much that she didn't respect and admire him, it was more that he was still bleeding and it was getting all over her robes. Blaise looked much the same way.  
  
"Fizzing Whizbees?" Harry tried. The gargoyle remained motionless. "Chocolate Frogs?" Still nothing. "Jelly Slugs?" Blaise and Morag were starting to get very anxious. "Don't just stand there! Help me! His passwords are always some sort of candy or another. Just start guessing."  
  
"Cockroach Cluster?" 

"Chocoballs?"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?"

"Liquorice Wands?"

"Pepper Imps?"

"Cauldron Cakes?"

"Acid Pops?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Blaise, no respectable person would use that as a password," Morag chided.  
  
"I'd take back that comment if I were you," Harry said quietly as the gargoyle moved aside, revealing the staircase that led up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Not _another_ staircase!" Blaise groaned.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it moves on its own. Now come on," Harry said dragging himself onto the staircase. The other two quickly followed. When they got to the top both boys collapsed against the wall, exhausted. Morag made sure Draco was sitting on the ground before kissing him lightly on the forehead and going over to the door that led into the headmaster's office. She knocked three times and patiently waited.  
  
"Why hello, Ms. MacDougal. If you would be so kind as to wait out here for a minute, there's something in here that I need to finish. And then I will be right with you," Dumbledore said, opening the door a crack.  
  
"It's urgent, Professor. The infirmary is full and I didn't know where else to bring them so I brought them here." She moved aside allowing him to see the two boys behind her. _{Wonder where Blaise went?}_ Dumbledore took one look at the boys before nodding his head and opening the door wider.  
  
"What happened?" He asked abruptly.  
  
"I'll explain later, please, just help me get them inside."  


* * *

**a/n- Blaise is a guy because I always pictured Blaise as a guy. I don't think Morag MacDougal was mentioned after the sorting and if Morag was then sorry for any info i messed up dealing with Morag. I also don't think Moon has been mentioned since the sorting so once again, sorry if I messed up any info on Moon. **

**I'm not going to be updating for at least a month because I'm going to Brazil for 3 weeks starting next Tuesday and that is probably going to leave very little time for writing. I also have to work more on my main story because I have been kind of abandoning it for this.  
  
I would like to that my sis for helping me edit this chapter as well as providing ideas for the story.  
  
The song used in this chapter is Step Up by Drowning Pool. Awesome song, you all should listen to it. I would also like to thank my sis for suggesting the use of these lyrics. **


	4. nameless

Sorry it took so long to post

This chappie is kinda short… and kinda crappy… and a lot of dialog. Just as a warning.

I have yet to come up with a song for the chappie but thought it was more important to post. So if anyone has any ideas/suggestions of a song to use/where to use it that'd b great. -D

* * *

* * *

**Chp 4**

Dumbledore gently lifted Harry up and carried him into his office. Two conjured cots appeared. Carefully he placed Harry down on the left one then moves aside quickly so Morag could set Draco down on the other one. Dumbledore went over to Draco's bedside and muttered a couple words and preformed several complex hand motions over his body.

"Call Madam Pomfrey," he commanded Morag. She went over to the fireplace, took a handful of powder and threw it in.

"Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore needs you in his office," she said into the fire. A moment later a very cross nurse stepped out

"What could possibly be so important, Albus, that you had to call me up here, when the hospital wing is overflowing?" She asked while wiping ashes off her robes.

"There was a fight," Dumbledore replied simply. "The two boys involved are in dire need of medical attention, otherwise I could have taken care of it myself."

"Goodness!" She exclaimed. "What happened?" She asked, carefully pulling back his now bloodstained sheets. "Who did this to him?"

"It _appears_ that Mr. Potter did," Dumbledore replied remorsefully. "I healed them both as best I could, but I haven't been specifically trained in the area of healing. The cuts are very deep, and I think Mr. Potter may have preformed a spell to keep them from being able to be closed magically. For the most part the cuts have scabbed, except for several running across his chest."

"How bad is Potter?" She questioned turning to her other charge.

"He's pretty badly bruised and will probably be sore for quite a while. I think a couple of his bones might be broken, nothing major though, aside from that he is fine," Morag answered.

"Albus, give this potion to Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey instructed, handing over a bottle full of venomous green liquid. "It should help, as far as the bruises go. When he wakes up give him this," she continued, holding up another bottle, this one filled with magenta liquid. "It's a simple sleeping potion. I want him taking it whenever he wakes up for at least 3 days, longer if I find any internal damage," Dumbledore nodded and put both potions on a table near Harry's bedside. "I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to leave," she said turning to the head girl. "You can come back tomorrow after breakfast if you would like," she added with a warm smile.

Mo looked at Draco a moment before nodding and standing. He was safe enough here, in the hands of Madam Pomfrey and there wasn't really anything her being there was doing for the boy.

One of the main reason's she had stayed for so long was because she knew that when she left she would have to go and find Harry's friends and tell them about what had happened, something she wasn't particularly looking forward to. She sighed deeply; it looked like she was off to find Ron and Hermione.

"He will be all right, won't he, Madam Pomfrey," Mo asked right before she left.

"Yes! I'm fine, I will be fine!" Draco tried to yell at her. She didn't hear him though; he knew she wouldn't. His lips hadn't even moved and no sound had come from him. He heard her whisper goodbye and a promise to be come back first thing the next day, and leave.

At the moment Draco was living in 'the border realm', the place between the waking world and the sleeping one. When he had been younger his mother had often compared it to being a vampyre. Just as a vampyre was neither living nor dead, when one was slepping, as they had called it, you were neither awake nor asleep. You simply existed in a not so existent plane.

Draco let out a sigh. He had no idea how much longer it would be until he either woke up or went back to sleep. Using his time wisely, as his father had taught him at a young age, he began listening to the conversation around him.

"As much as I regret saying this," Dumbledore was saying, "I think we have no option but to expel Harry." Draco was so happy he could have sung; Harry James Potter his arch-nemesis was about to get expelled!

"Surely there must be another way," a female voice argued.

"I wish there was, Minerva. There is no other way. Harry nearly _killed_ another student. And you know as well as I do what will happen when Lucius hears about this. It will be all over the papers, among other things, _especially_ if Harry isn't expelled."

"What about Mr. Malfoy?" The transfiguration teacher asked.

"He shall receive 3 weeks worth of detention and he won't be able to leave Hogwarts grounds until March. Lucius will also, naturally, but informed," another voice spoke up.

"Three weeks? That's _all_?" McGonagall cried in outrage

"Lucius will be informed," the other man said sourly.

"Harry gets expelled and all Malfoy gets is detention, and a note home to his parents?"

"He also has to remain on the grounds until March," Dumbledore added, although he too was starting to think that the situation was unfair.

"I understand that you aren't quite aware as to how Malfoy Manor is run, but I daresay that whatever Lucius does as punishment to his son will be far worse then anything we could even fathom doing," the 2nd man drawled.

Draco snorted. Lucius probably would lock Draco in one of the torture chambers and have him tortured for weeks on end if he found out what his son had done. Lucky for Draco this was no longer a problem.

Despite the fact that he was currently unconscious, he lost an extreme amount of blood, and the whole fiasco of earlier, he was having a _very _good day. Harry was getting expelled, he was hardly getting a punishment, and no one yet knew that his _father _was dead.

"But how?" McGonagall wondered aloud.

"How what?" Snape asked impatiently. Before he had been called to Dumbledore's office he had been working on a potion. The only reason he had even come was because he was informed that matter of which he was being called for was an emergency and that it involved his favourite pupil. Needless to say he had wasted no time getting there.

That had been over an hour ago. After making sure Draco was all right much discussion had followed. The discussion had _just _ended and he really wanted to get back to his lab.

"How could Harry have caused this much damage to Mr. Malfoy? Nothing was found that he could have used to do that. Even if he did cause the original wounds, how did he prevent them from closing up? I doubt even Hermione can do that. It is very advanced magic, and takes a lot of practice. Mr. Malfoy is probably the only student on campus that can perform the spell, and he didn't have a wand on him and Harry was the only other person around."

Draco was now acutely aware that his surname was the only one being used instead of his first.

"I didn't do anything!" Yet another voice said. This one sounded very groggy, as though the speaker had just woken up. "Honestly professors! I didn't do _anything_!"

"There is significant evidence to prove the contrary, Mr. Potter," Snape drawled.

"Once you are released you will go back to Gryffindor tower and pack all of your belongs. You will then bring them to the common room. A train will come at noon the next day to pick you up. We will write a letter to the Dursley's informing them that you will be going back." McGonagall said regretfully.

Draco felt his body go rigid. As much as he hated, no _loathed_ Potter he loathed his father 100 times more. He refused to let Potter be expelled for this. With his mind he grasped onto the wave of consciousness that was floating in front of him and rode it in.

"Don't expel him," he rasped out.

"What was that, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. All eyes were turned towards the blonde.

"I said, 'don't expel him'."

"Why not?" Snape asked sourly. He had spent the past 6 years waiting for the day that the famous Harry Potter would be expelled. That day had finally come. And now Draco Malfoy was objecting.

"Don't expel him," Draco repeated. "He shouldn't be punished for something Lucius did."

"What do you mean, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore pressed. But Draco didn't answer; he had drifted back to the border realm, leaving the three adults in the room to ponder what he had meant.

When he woke up a day later he had no memory of waking up at all nor did he remember even having the thought that his nemesis should not be expelled. So he certainly wasn't ready to be interrogated the moment his eyes opened.

"I would like a glass of water," he said, ignoring the questions being thrown his way. "And a headache cure," he added. Once the Slytherin prince's needs were met and he had time to drink his water and his headache cure the three professors in the room began asking him questions.

"What _are _you talking about?" He wasn't exactly sure about what they were asking him as they were all talking at once. He did get something about his decision and Potter no longer being expelled.

"He doesn't remember, Albus," McGonagall pointed out.

"It looks like Mr. Potter will have to be expelled after all," he said almost gleefully.

"Severus, please go down to your storeroom and get a truth serum." Draco groaned and Snape glared at some point behind Draco but went and did as the headmaster said.

He returned twenty minutes later, clutching a vile half filled with a clear potion. He looked angrier than he had when he left. He shoved the vile into Dumbledore's hands, crossed his arms in front of him and returned to glaring at something behind Draco.

"Veritiserum, Severus?" McGonagall asked concernedly. "That's a little strong, don't you think? You do know that this will be used on Mr. Malfoy as well?"

"I am very well aware of that, Minerva. However, this is all that I have in stock. So you can either use it or you can wait until the weekend when I have time to go to Hogsmead and order something else."

"That will not be necessary, Severus. Minerva, if you would please give Harry one drop of this, and Mr. Malfoy three or four, he will be better at resisting," Dumbledore said, handing the vial over to her. She took it reluctantly and went over behind Draco. A minute later she came over to Draco's bed and gave him several drops of the serum.

""Mr. Potter, would you please come over here?" Dumbledore asked pointing to the end of Draco's bed. Draco was still too weak to stand up and was under strict orders to stay in bed for the next two days.

Reluctantly the other boy went to the end of Draco's bed and sat down on it. Draco glared and shifted as far from the Gryffindor as he could. Dumbledore waited a moment for them to settle before he asked his first question.

"Who started the fight, Mr. Potter?"

"Malfoy did, professor."

"What did he do?"

"He shoved me to the ground."

"Why did you do that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because he walked into me and because I hate him," he answered smugly.

"What happened next?"

"Malfoy put some curse on me. I don't know what exactly, but it made me feel like I was drowning. I tried to disarm him; only he didn't have a wand or anything. So he just absorbed it. Then he did the Cruciatus on me."

"Cruciatus _Minor_," Draco interrupted. "Which, might I point out once again, is _not _illegal."

"Whatever, Malfoy. As I was saying, he cast the Cruciatus-"

"Minor."

"-The Cruciatus Minor on me. Then we insulted each other a lot. Malfoy's perfect life came up and he tried to convince me that it wasn't perfect."

"Well it's _not_," he pointed out

"And what's so imperfect about it?" Harry asked in a bored tone, which clearly stated that he didn't give a damn.

"Nothing you would care to find out about," Draco replied.

"Bloody right I don't," Harry retorted with a shrug. "Anyway," he said going back to the original subject. "Malfoy got pissed at me and told me he wanted me on the ground bleeding to death. Then he disarmed me. He agreed to fight without weapons, or magic. I'm not really too clear on what exactly happened after that, but Malfoy was beating me shitless. Morag came and interrupted the fight. She was complaining about all the blood and Malfoy asked her something about feeding. I pretty much ignored them for the next bit while I checked out the damage done. I was pretty bruised and a little bloody, nothing too bad though. Then I looked at Malfoy. He looked horrible. His body was covered in blood and scratches. I have no memory of causing him that much harm, but apparently I did and I will accept full punishment for my actions."

"Sodding Gryffindor," Draco muttered darkly. The 'sodding Gryffindor' in question glared at him but remained silent.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said turning towards Draco. "Did Harry, cause you all of those cuts?" He asked indicating the numerous cuts and scratches decorating the lithe body of the blonde boy.

"No."

"Who did then?"

"My father," he answered softly.

"He was on campus?" Dumbledore asked in alarm.

"No," Draco with a laugh.

"Then how did Lucius do it?" Dumbledore asked. Draco stared placidly ahead.

"How?" McGonagall pressed. Draco clenched his teeth together.

Instantly a wave of nausea overtook him. Dumbledore and McGonagall continued to ask him the same question. Soon he was clutching the edge of his seat, attempting to fight the feeling that he was about to fall off. The floor was rising and falling every time he blinked. He clenched his teeth even tighter together refusing to let the bile he could feel rising out. He bit his tongue so hard that he could feel blood building up in his mouth.

"Mr. Malfoy, this would take less time if you just answered the question. So I'll ask you one more time," McGonagall hissed. Draco noted the extreme irritation in her voice and couldn't help but smirk a little.

"How did your father cause these injuries?" she asked. Once again Draco refused to answer. And once again he was hit with a wave of nausea.

The floor continued to rise and fall and the people in the room began to move, first slowly to the left, than faster to the right. His head exploded it and he fell backwards on the bed clutching it. Still clutching his head he struggled to sit up. He cast an almost pleading look in what he hoped was Snape's direction.

"Minerva, I am going to have to insist that you stop," Snape spoke up.

"But if what he has to say will keep Mr. Potter in school…" she argued.

"Keep Potter in school, he didn't do anything. Just stop asking me all these bloody questions about it, because I'm not going to tell you anything!" Draco snapped. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to pass out now," he informed them before falling backwards into his pillows.

Harry shook his head. Malfoy was one for dramatics. Leave it to him to pretend to pass out just because he didn't want to answer questions. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall all got up and went into the main chamber; Harry and Draco had been moved into a side chamber the might before, presumably to discus what was just said.

Harry waited a full five minutes before he realized that Draco really had passed out. He dashed out into the main chamber. "Professor, professor!" He yelled. "Malfoy, he's passed out!"

"Which is why we came out here," Snape replied.

"I thought he was just faking though. So he wouldn't have to talk," Harry explained.

"No, although that does seem like something he would do. Surely you saw him at the end of our session? He fought off more serum then is given to most people in one sitting. I'm surprised he held on for so long," Dumbledore commented.

"Why'd you give him that much?" Harry asked sounding outraged.

"Calm down, Potter! Dumbledore did it because he knows, as well as I do, that Veritiserum can be fought off just like the Imperious Curse can," Snape said.

"Then why didn't you give me more? I can fight the Imperious Curse, just as well, if not better than he can!"

"That I doubt. Fist off we knew you would answer honestly, secondly Lucius Malfoy would have taught his son how to fight off nearly every spell and potion that could control his mind. You're parent's wouldn't have taught you that even if they had lived long enough to do so," Snape sneered.

"That's enough Severus!" Dumbledore commanded. Snape bowed his head in apology and left the room, his robes billowing magnificently behind him.

"I think I'll just go back to bed now," Harry said with a blush. He could still hear Dumbledore chuckling as he ran into the room he had been staying in and slammed the door shut behind him.

Harry shook his head and wandered around the room. By the time he was done Draco had already whimpered twice and had muttered something that sounded remarkably like 'father'. Now his eyes were travelling frantically behind his closed lids.

"I may hate your guts, but you are sure made our of some pretty strong stuff,' Harry whispered as he walked by Draco's bed on the way to his own. "Or you're a stupid sadist. It's hard to decide," he added with a small smile. Later on he would deny having ever said any such thing, but at the moment he was in an oddly good mood.

* * *

"Have you seen Draco?" Blaise asked the trio three days later right after potions. They shook their heads. Blaise sighed. "If you do see him, tell him I was looking for him."

"We will," Hermione assured him, although they all knew it was highly unlikely they would. Since Draco was released a day earlier no one had seen much of him. Blaise nodded and pushed through them.

"You dropped something," Harry said picking up a folded piece of paper from the floor.

"No I didn't. It must be yours, Potter," He replied without looking back. Harry attempted to hide the grin that was threatening to cover his face.

"What's up with you mate?" Ron asked him.

"Nothing, Ron. It's nothing. We should probably get to class. Don't even know why Blaise asked us that, we have class together next, unless he thinks Malfoy is planning on skipping class."

"We're going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures, if we stay here talking," Hermione scolded.

"No we're not, we have 15 minutes."

"Yes Ronald, and we've already wasted three."

"Three whole minutes? How will we be able to get there on time?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't mind getting down there a few minutes earlier," Harry said quietly. "We haven't seen Hagrid much lately, we've only been down to see him once since school started."

"Fine, let's go."

"I told you we would be on time," Ron snorted when they arrived at Hagrid's cabin four minutes later.

"Yes, yes, yes," Hermione said dismissively. "Why's Malfoy here?"

"What!"

"I asked why Malfoy was here," she repeated.

"I _know_ what you asked. It was more of a surprised 'why the hell is he here?' type of what than an actual 'what did you say' what."

"I bet he's here to try and mess up class!" Ron said accusingly. "I still don't understand why he is still taking this class."

"He takes more classes then Hermione does! At least she dropped some classes. Malfoy is taking over half the classes that Hogwarts offers to seventh year students."

"How do you know this, Harry?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about it the other day. They were thinking that the stress of all of his classes was getting to him. I think they asked Snape about it, but I was probably asleep when that happened."

"Where have you been, Draco?" A voice called behind them. They whipped around to see the Slytherin gang that was still in Care of Magical Creatures, which was a surprising amount of people.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who wanted to get here early," Harry commented.

"No, the question is why are they down here early," Hermione muttered back.

"They didn't have enough time to have an orgy between classes?" Harry suggested.

"Why would they do that?" Ron asked sounding confused.

"Because they're in Slytherin?" Harry said sounding as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's right, we are. And I know your jealous, Potter," Blaise jeered.

"Potter's jealous?" Draco asked sauntering over and putting his arm around Blaise's shoulders.

"Because we're Slyth- are you _drunk_?" He asked smelling his friend's breath.

"Think I might be. Came down to talk ta Hagrid, but he wasn't here, so I helped myself to some of his stuff. Pretty strong, even for me."

"Are you sure he's drunk? He doesn't seem that drunk, and he's walking in a pretty straight line, and he's not slurring his words" Hermione pointed out.

"Why's everyone here early?" Morag asked stopping beside Blaise and Draco.

"'Cording to Potter 'cause we didn't have time to have an orgy between classes," Draco said moving from Blaise to his girlfriend.

"He's drunk?" She asked immediately.

"How does everyone know this? He's not acting drunk!"

"Yes he is, Granger."

"How?"

"Stop talkin' 'bout me! Right here you know. Not appreciating it."

"He's not talking in full sentences," the head girl explained simply.

"You know he's drunk because he's grammar isn't perfect?"

"Yeah, Potter. We do. I'm thinking that we are going to skip class. Tell Hagrid that Draco wasn't feeling well and I brought him back to Slytherin," Blaise decided.

"Don't wanna go. I'm not sick. Really I'm not," Draco said unconvincingly.

"Sure you're not," Pansy said patting her friend on the shoulder. Morag looked at Blaise, slightly worried.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," he assured her.

"I'll be down to check on him later," she replied with a nod.

Care of Magical creatures went by quickly, Hagrid showed up late and really didn't have much of a lessoned planned so they spent the majority of the class talking.

"What does Morag see in the Slytherins?" Ron asked on the way back to the castle.

"There hot bodies and lots of sex, same thing everyone else does… right Harry?" Hermione asked wickedly, elbowing Harry.

"Why the hell should I know what everyone else sees in them?" He retorted crossly rubbing his side where Hermione had just elbowed him.

"Sorry, I was just kidding. Don't take it personally," she apologized. They walked back to the castle in utter silence; the ground beneath them didn't even make a sound. Ron was looking in confusion back and forth between his too best friends, wondering what Hermione knew that he didn't and Harry didn't want her to know.

* * *

Down in the Slytherin common room Blaise was sitting in a chair across from a slightly more sober Draco. Even in his drunken state Draco could tell that something was up with the man across for him.

Blaise, on the other hand, thought he was doing quiet well hiding his nervousness. He wasn't sweating and his leg wasn't bouncing at 30 bounces per second, as it tended to do when he was nervous.

"You missed a great class," Pansy said from the entrance of the common room.

"Pity. We got to sit in an awkward silence for 40 minutes, it was fun," Draco said sarcastically.

"Sounds it. Didn't you guys have anything better to do with your time?" She asked coming to sit down on the couch next to Blaise's chair. Both of them shrugged and returned to sitting in silence. Behind Pansy came in the rest of the 7th year Slytherins, as well as his vampire girlfriend.

They sat down around the common room and began talking about how annoying the Gryffindors had been in their classes that day. It was tradition, something they had been doing since 3rd year when they weren't all attending the same classes.

"Guys… I have something to tell you guys," Blaise said nervously once the conversation had died down some 45 minutes later. He was partially disappointed that the Gryffindors hadn't been particularly annoying that day and partially relieved that he could just get this said and then go hide in his room for the next week.

"Oh, my God! Are you pregnant?" Mo asked with a barely suppressed giggle.

"_WHAT_?" The 7th years asked in unison, looking at her like she had just grown five heads.

"Never mind," she said shaking her head. Sometimes she hated how pureblood her closest friends were.

"I understand if you guys… screw that, I don't give a damn what you think, and I don't know why I didn't tell you before…" he said in a very ranting like manner.

"You're going out with Potter?" Morag and Draco asked in surprise at the same time.

"How did you two know? Who told you?" Blaise asked in outrage.

"I read your mind," Draco said simply without shame.

"I'm just smart," Morag replied with a smirk.

"Ok, so now I'm going to dinner," Blaise said quietly. He remained sitting for another minute before getting up and running out of them room.

"Interesting," Michaela said five minutes later. They had all been sitting around in relative shock since Blaise left, except Draco who had stormed down to the dorms and slammed the door shut about two minutes earlier. "Anyone else want to go to dinner?" They all shook their heads. "Library to do homework?" Slowly they stood up to get their work, except for the guys who stood around looking awkward.

"Should we go down to the dorm?" Goyle asked cautiously.

"Are you up to getting a deadly curse placed on you?" Moon retorted. "If you are, then you can go. I think I'll just borrow one of the girls' books."

* * *

Several floors above them Blaise, on a king sized bed, in the room of requirement; lay protectively in the arms of his boyfriend.

"You told them?" The raven-haired boy was asking quietly. Blaise nodded. "I'm proud of you, you deserve a treat," he said with a wicked grin.

"What kind of treat?" Blaise asked looking up. Harry's smile widened and he leaned down, biting his boyfriend's lower lip, hard.

"I think you know," he murmured into the Slytherin's mouth.

* * *

Draco was not happy. If Blaise was going out with Potter than Draco couldn't hurt him.

"I know!" Draco said triumphantly. He ran over to his desk and began looking through the drawers. Finally he pulled out a self-made book labelled, in flowing silver script _Slytherin Laws to Live By_.

The thought that they had made this ridiculous book before they had even come to Hogwarts for the first time made laugh most of the time when he though about it. The fact that they had been adding to it over the years made him dizzy with stupidity almost all the time. And for the first time he was glad that they had made it.

He flipped through the pages quickly and frantically. Ridiculous titles flashed by. Things like _'Slytherin's Rules About Sex' Slytherin's Rules of' Inter-house Mingling' 'The Slytherin Guide to When to Keep Your Mouth Shut' Slytherin's Way to Deal with Parents'_, the coveted _'Slytherin Code of Honour'_, _'Slytherin's Method's of School Torture'_, and other such title's.

He had the original copy of each document and the signatures often covered up part of the writing. Every student who had been in the Slytherin house for the past seven years had signed almost every one of the documents on Draco's command. While most where signed in pen some, like the _'Slytherin Code of Honour'_ were signed in blood.

About three quarters of the way through the book he found what he had been looking for. Part of his mind told him that he didn't need to do what he was doing. He was already better than Blaise in every sense of the word, but his respect for his house made him think twice.

"'_Dating Rules of Slytherin; Out of House Dating'_," he read allowed. Quickly he skimmed the top half of the paper until he found what he was looking for. "_The person of which a Slytherin chooses to date, mate, or marry carries the 'protection law' (law which is much like the first blood rule) and they are the only Slytherin allowed to intentionally harm them. Very few exceptions are made for this rule, the three being_

_The non-Slytherin makes the first move. He or she must attack you before you may attack them._

_The non-Slytherin has hurt the person they are dating, mating with, or married to._

_The Slytherin in the relationship cheated on you with the non-Slytherin'_

"Bollocks," Draco muttered. Clearly there was no way around this. It looked very much like Draco would just have to wait until Blaise and Potter broke up. Potter was nearly impossible to get a rise out of, even when he was at his angriest; Blaise was too smart to get hurt in a relationship; and Blaise definitely had not cheated on him with Potter.

Draco felt very much like sitting on his bed and sulking for the next hour or so. According to the rules _he _had made up five years ago his favourite enemy wouldn't be able to play for, knowing Blaise's history, quite a while.

Instead of sulking, as he very much wanted to do, he sat up straighter and began thinking. Attempting to calculate how long his friend had been involved with the pride and joy of Gryffindor. He backtracked his mind over the past year, attempting to find anything suspicious, anything that even _hinted_ that something had been going on.

Three hours later he had come up with nothing. He let out a deep sigh and decided to go to bed. The relationship would end soon enough, and when it did he would be there, and he wouldn't hold back. Feeling a little better the leader of Slytherin fell into a fitful sleep.

Up in the Gryffindor common room another house leader and his two best friends we're as lucky as Draco. They were all gathered around the fireplace. Harry had gone down to see Hagrid after dinner to find out why Draco had been lurking around before class.

"What I don't get," Harry ranted, "was why Hagrid didn't tell us. I mean we're his friends, right? Did he tell either of you? You would have told me if he told you, right? Swear you didn't know."

"Harry what _are _you talking about?" Hermione asked calmly. "You still haven't told us what Hagrid told you." Beside her Ron nodded.

"He said," Harry replied, calming down a bit, "he said that they were… _friends_," he finished quietly. Across from him Ron and Hermione burst out into uncontrolled laughter.

"Sorry, but the thought of Malfoy being friends with anyone, especially someone not in Slytherin, it's just so funny," Hermione explained.

"I thought so too, until Hagrid started lecturing me," Harry said sourly.

"About what?"

"How everyone needs friends, especially people like Malfoy and we don't know him so we shouldn't hate him as much as we do."

"We hate him because he's a jerk and he is always mean to us," Ron stated. "I think that's enough of a reason."

"How did they become friends?" Hermione asked curiously. "And when?

"Last year, Hagrid saved Malfoy from something, someone, I think. Hagrid wasn't too clear about it. Kept saying Malfoy wouldn't want us to know."

"I wonder…" Hermione said pensively, "Who, or what would Malfoy need saving from?"

"I bet it was his father," Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked confused.

"Mixture of things. Some of what Hagrid said. And some of what I heard when I was in Dumbledore's office. And the reason I wasn't expelled was because Malfoy claimed that it was his father's fault that he almost died, not mine," Harry sighed.

"I'm going to bed," Ron said standing up yawning. "Are you two coming?"

"Shortly. I want to think about some stuff first," Harry said.

"I have some stuff I want to talk to Harry about."

"Night then," Ron said turning around and heading up the stairs.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked tiredly.

"I think Malfoy needs help," Hermione said nervously. "And I think you need to help him." Harry opened his mouth angrily as if to argue with Hermione, but she cut him off. "Don't get mad at me. It's not my idea. I went down, a couple days ago, to Hagrid's. It was a day or two after you guys got into the fight. I went down to talk to him, because I hadn't seen him in so long. And he told me stuff and he made me promise not to tell anyone, even you, Harry. But he wanted me to try and get you to help him; I was supposed to be more subtle about it, I think," she explained quickly.

"But I was right, about what I said on the train. I couldn't get much out of Hagrid, detail wise, but something _did _happen to Malfoy over the summer."

"And why should I be the one to help him?" Harry burst out. "I'm sure Blaise could help him just as well as I could, or any other Slytherin for that matter. Let them deal with it, it's their problem, not mine!"

"But if he gets out of control it _will _become your problem. He hates you. He wants to see you and the rest of the Gryffindors, particularly Ron, and me, dead. He gets out of control and we will be the first of the many people he will hurt, and I don't think anyone would be able to stop him. Not me, not you, not Dumbledore, not even Voldemort," she explained.

"The Slytherin's are safe enough and Morag is blind to the danger. You and I are the only ones who understand what can, and will, happen if we don't do something to stop it. Malfoy would sooner get circumcised than listen to me.

"My heritage alone is enough to never have a Slytherin talk to me. You're nearly as pureblood as any of them, so not really. But compared to me you are. Get close to one of them, and then get close to Draco."

"So I'm doing this to save the world, basically?" Harry asked. Once again he found himself wishing that Hermione would just put these things into simple explanations.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh.

"Now that I know that I have no reason not to. I have long since accepted that saving the world was something that had to be done by me. This is just another day-in-the-life thing for me.

"Now that that is settled, I think I will go to bed and start the hero work in a later hour of the day," he said getting up and walking over to the stairs.

"Night," she whispered. She sat, staring into the fire, for a long time after her best friend went up before she too went to bed.

* * *

so yeah. if ne1 has ne song ideas that'd b great


End file.
